Full Disclosure
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result.
1. Chapter 1

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

The actual transcript is copied below credit to Dust Jackets for that. I had a problem with the way this episode ended, it was a beautiful way to initiate true adult conversation, but it stopped and picked back up with the argument, and Kate being thrown off a building. I think a lot of the intimate conversations could have been generated about family settings, perhaps Alexis will appear in more chapters than my previous works, but remember this is not canon, it's AU. Thanks, and hope you enjoy, Tim

 **Copied from Dust Jackets for transcripts.**

 _KYLE  
You know what? Keep it. My zombie walking days are over. I just want to put all this behind me._

 _He smiles sadly. CASTLE waves as he turns to leave. They watch him go and CASTLE sighs._

 _CASTLE  
How does somebody put something like that behind them? He's going to need therapy._

 _BECKETT  
It helps. (CASTLE is surprised) First he won't even be able to deal with it. It's going to take everything he's got to just put one foot in front of the other and get through the day._

 _CASTLE  
I didn't know you were seeing a therapist._

 _BECKETT  
Yeah well, I didn't want to make any excuses. I just wanted to put in the time and do the work. But I think I'm almost where I want to be now._

 _He's cautious._

 _CASTLE  
And where is that?_

 _She smiles slightly._

 _BECKETT  
In a place where I can finally accept everything that happened that day. (she pauses to see if he understands) Everything._

 _CASTLE  
(nods slightly) I think … I understand…_

 _BECKETT  
And um… that wall I was telling you about? I think it's coming down._

 _CASTLE  
Well I'd like to be there when it does._

 _She can't stop her wide smile._

 _BECKETT  
Yeah, I'd like you to be there, too._

 _CASTLE  
Only without the zombie makeup._

 _BECKETT  
I don't know. I kinda think that the zombie makeup suits you, Castle._

 _CASTLE  
Yeah, I make it work._

 _She laughs, then smiles._

 _BECKETT  
Tomorrow?_

 _CASTLE  
Tomorrow._

Rick turns to leave, feeling more optimistic than he had felt in months about the possibility of a relationship with Kate, she had almost admitted she wanted one as well. The words " _In a place where I can finally accept everything that happened that day. Everything_ _" was not lost in his conversation, especially when she paused to look into his eyes to be sure he understood EVERYTHING._

Kate is at her desk shutting down the computer and locking up for the night, she just can't help stealing a glance at him, even in his ridiculous outfit, the man just does something to her, and she is tired of waiting. As he steps into the elevator he turns and catches her eyes focused on him, the smile he flashes is her smile, one she hasn't seen in several weeks.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:30 PM Same Day**

Rick is thankful that he decided to drive for one of the few times today, he couldn't imagine the looks he would get in the subway, or even if a cabbie would stop for him. For once in his life, he was glad that Martha was an actress, if anyone had the high-powered removers for makeup he was going to need, it would be her. Martha's gasp and shriek as he entered the Loft proved the makeup was still doing its job of representing the undead,

"Richard, what on earth do you have on, and who did that ghastly makeup on you, it's absolutely terrifying."

"Hello Mother, and it's nice to see you again as well. This is the result of the case, which I might add did have a happy ending for most, this costume and makeup fooled the murderer into making a confession with the tapes and cameras running, except I do need your help."

"What on earth for Richard, I really don't want to look at you like this, I mean I love you kiddo, but this tries even a mother's love."

"Mother I need to get this off, and I know the regular strength removers won't do the job, so I figured that yo*"

"Really Richard, you figured I wore such powerful makeup I would be able to assist you, there's where you are wrong. All mine and Alexis is completely organic and is water based, so it's easy on, easy off. I do know someone from the theatre, but I would insist she come here, God you might get shot if you try to travel like that."

Martha pulls out her phone and makes a few calls waving her hands as she speaks so dramatically about the mess her son is in, and he needs help right away. After a few more minutes and words than Rick can't make out, she finally ends the call.

"Madge is bringing over the heavy-duty remover tray Richard so please don't be a snob when she gets here. She is doing this as a favor to me, and I don't want you to make her feel uncomfortable."

"OK Mother, but no wine or booze till she finishes the job, for you or her, Understood? Don't make me lock it in my vault."

"Richard you are such a cad and so rude sometimes, but yes we will wait till your face has been restored before we indulge, but it's gonna be the good stuff tonight kiddo."

A few hours later, Rick's face has been cleansed of the Zombie look, but not after countless selfies were taken, and sent to almost everyone on his mailing list. Alexis had made it home, and to her delight had missed her Dad's attempt to scare her at the door, part of the deal with Madge, who said, "Get your ass in the chair Rick or I am going to put a sealer coat over that pretty face instead of removing this gunk, see how many pretty ladies will want their chests signed then?"

"Madge you know I don't do that anymore, I am a reformed man."

"Since when?" Madge counters,

"Since Detective Beckett said she may like him a little" Alexis offers from the other side of the room.

"Enough about my love life, don't we have anything else to talk about," Rick complains as he washes off the final coat of moisturizing cleanser revealing the "Normal" Richard Castle.

"Well I gotta run Rick, Martha and I are going to wait till you re-stock the bar for payment, so I'll see you later" and she is out the door.

"So, Dad, if you have some time, I do want to talk to you about something important" Alexis is very nervous.

"Sure, Pumpkin always have time for you, no matter what I am doing or where I'm at."

"Let's sit down Dad" as Alexis leads him to the sofa in the living room and Rick is beginning to panic thinking all sorts of terrible scenarios.

"This sounds serious pumpkin, what's on your mind?"

"Remember we were talking about colleges a few weeks ago, and you encouraged me to follow my heart?"

"Yeah honey and you chose Columbia, is anything wrong?"

"Actually, yes Dad, I chose Columbia for you, my heart told me Stanford even though I was rejected for early admission, I do want it bad enough to get over the hurt.

I'm sorry Dad but you were so depressed, and I was afraid to go that far away. I actually had already enrolled at Stanford when you looked like I just threw you a life jacket when I said I thought Columbia would work.

I'm sorry Dad but you have to let me live my life, where and how I choose. I'm leaving for Stanford in 3 weeks, not Columbia, I just hope you understand, and aren't angry."

Rick pulls his little girl, well no longer his little girl but a young lady in close to him on the couch.

"Alexis, I want you to do what will make you happy, regardless of if I agree with the choices or not I will support you, as long as you are doing your best and not turning into some party animal. Very few young adults are offered this opportunity, and if this is where you need to be, then go with my blessing, I will miss you like crazy, but I could fly out,"

"DAD, NO, promise me you won't just drop in like that, I'm a woman now Dad, you need to work on your relationship with Detective Beckett, not worry about me."

"Honey no matter what happens with Kate, or anyone, I will always worry about my little girl, and you'll be that till I die, it's a Dad's privilege, you can look it up, I swear" as he smiles and kisses her on the top of her head.

Alexis turns her head into his shoulder to hide the tears she is shedding, but the sniffles give her away, along with his wet shirt as she says,

"I love you Daddy, I always will and just holds him tight."

She misses the far away glance Rick has as he glances to the piano and the montage of pictures of the two of them ranging from 18 months till her most recent graduation picture, and the single tear that falls from his eye.

"Pumpkin do you have plans tonight or can we plan on a Dad-Daughter night when you have a night open?"

"I can stay home if you'd like but I had planned on going over to Paige's for our last sleep over, she leaves for Europe next week, and we don't know when we'll see each other again."

"No Baby Bird, you go on with your plans tonight, just save one night for us, OK?"

"I will Daddy, I'm going to miss you terribly, but this is something I have to do, I hope you understand."

"I do, remember I'm the cool Dad" he gets out as Alexis kisses him on the cheek obviously a huge weight off of her, and bounces towards the door, "I love you Daddy, see you tomorrow, "

"Love you too, pumpkin, have fun."

He sits on the couch, trying to contemplate what just happened, his little girl, his life has grown up and wants to move to the other coast, 3000 miles away from him. His memory floats back to a tiny redhead with her entire hand gripping his little finger as they walked through the park, life is fleeting for sure.

Beckett's Apartment

6:50 PM

Kate had arrived home in a much better mood than she had been in for weeks, she is hopeful Rick caught her message. She is on a high when her mind asks how much more time would he wait, that question begins to haunt her. Hell, he has waited four years already, the hurts, the boyfriends, the living with his family, his trip to Los Angeles to assist her with Royce's murder, she just keeps ticking how much he had been there for her.

She places the takeout on the counter and finds her phone. Without a second guess or question she sends Rick a text.

" _Rick, hope you made it home without someone actually thinking you were a zombie, and you could get that stuff off. We couldn't have solved this without you, Big Thanks" xoxo Kate_

Her phone pings a moment later with his reply,

" _You are welcome Kate, and I made it home fine, it took a Broadway Makeup Artist to get the goop off the face, but all is good now, just going to get dinner" Rick_

" _Hey if you haven't eaten yet, I have Chinese, and I somehow ordered your favorite as well as mine, must have been thinking of you when I ordered, you are welcome to come over, " Xoxoxox Kate_

A moment later just a short reply,

" _Thanks Kate, see you in twenty minutes," Always, Rick_

Exactly 20 minutes later came a soft knock on Kate's door, right on time as always. She opens the door and Rick greets her with a gentle hug.

"Hi Kate, thanks for the invitation, I brought desert" as he hands he a bag with her favorite ice cream

"Rick you didn't have to bring anything, I don't know what I was thinking when I called the order in, but I've had you on my mind since you left the station. Are you OK, I know it was a tough case, but is everything OK?"

She notices the sad tired look in his eyes, God why had it taken her this long to realize the path to his soul was directly through those beautiful blue eyes that just made her melt.

"Kate, let's eat, enjoy the food then I'll tell you everything" as he eyes grow even sadder.

"Rick, I'm sorry if did anything, I don't want you upset, or sad just tell me is it me or someone else that has made you this sad?

"That obvious I guess, it's not you Kate, it's Alexis and there's nothing we can do, she's leaving for Stanford in three weeks"

"I thought she was going to*"

"Columbia? Yeah so did I, turns out she was worried and would have gone there but she knows I'm in a better place than I was when I pulled that crap with Slaughter and hurt yo*"

Kate engulfs his mouth with hers as she kisses him softly, tenderly, and whispers, "Hey it's OK, I know you will miss her, but she's growing up, you have to let her" then ends her statement with a deeper, sweeter kiss pouring out the emotions she has yet to find the courage to show.

"Kate,"

"Yeah, Rick"

"Do you want to eat or keep kissing, because a few more of those and I can't promise anything"

"I guess there's time for comforting after food, just promise me you won't leave before we get to the real desert, OK Rick?"

"Kate, I'm slow not stupid" as he kisses her back and they both laugh.

"It's a long story so, we better eat first."

"Do you have anywhere to be tonight Rick? We can talk all night if we need to, OK? I'm just worried about you, and yes Damn it this wasn't the way I was going to say it, but I love you Richard Castle."

Rick stands in shock, as Kate leads him into the apartment and to the counter. After a few minutes, Rick is finally able to say, "I love you too Kate,"

"I know Babe, shh eat then we'll talk"

A/N Leaving the first chapter here as we await feedback to see where the characters are going to head to.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

" _I thought she was going to*"_

" _Columbia? Yeah so did I, turns out she was worried and would have gone there but she knows I'm in a better place than I was when I pulled that crap with Slaughter and hurt yo*"_

 _Kate engulfs his mouth with hers as she kisses him softly, tenderly, and whispers, "Hey it's OK, I know you will miss her, but she's growing up, you have to let her" then ends her statement with a deeper, sweeter kiss pouring out the emotions she has yet to find the courage to show._

 **Becketts Apartment**

 **8:45 PM Same Day**

"Rick, do you want Ice Cream, or do you want to talk? I can see you're so far down and I'm worried about you."

"If you don't mind can we talk, I'd love a cup of coffee to go with that, " Kate is smiling as she picks up the tray with the pot, and two cups with all the sides and places it on the coffee table.

"Come over here Rick, just sit here and say whatever you need to say, I'm here for you," as she gently kisses his cheek and takes his hand to guide him as close to her as he can be.

"Kate, I know I acted like an Ass during the bombing and that case with Slaughter, and I really never did say I was sorry, I just *"

"You shouldn't be apologizing Rick, all you did was hear me tell a suspect something that I have wanted to tell you for almost a year and didn't have the courage, I love your Richard Castle and I heard you that day on the ground, it's what I held on to when I wanted to give up. That's not on you, this is my mistake and I'm so sorry Rick.

I heard you yes, but when I first woke up everything was so surreal, I wasn't sure if I heard it or just wanted to. When you came to see me in the hospital, and I saw your face, I knew you had said it, so I dropped Josh that afternoon, but still couldn't get the courage to tell you I lied, again.

I knew how hurt you were with the lies about before *"

"You mean Demming, and having to work? Yeah Kate that almost killed me, I really struggled for a while with that one. (Tears have filled both their eyes now,)

I know you don't like Gina, and God only knows what you thought when she came into the station that day, but Gina does love me, she's just not in love with me as a wife should be.

She will protect me at all costs, and I'm not sure what transpired but you were going to tell me something then switched gears."

"Rick, this is Full Disclosure, I broke up with Tom to go with you to the Hampton's and when Gina came in I was so hurt, even though it was my fault, I still could put the blame on you at that time.

My therapist called it transference of guilt, I was guilty about lying but could justify it by transferring the hurt to you because in my eyes you replaced me in a few hours."

"Kate, why did you wait to tell me, you had to know how deeply I loved you, I mean I saw you everyday in our home for 5 months and was hoping it would last forever,"

"I know that now Rick, and I am changing, trying to anyway to earn your love, so when the lie came up and I remembered how you felt, how deeply I hurt you, I did what I did best, lie and hide from the truth.

"I've been in love with you since the Candela case, I know you thought Will had a shot to get back with me, but when you saw him trying to kiss me, you missed me pushing him away. Rick, one stupid stuffed rabbit made me fall in love with you, and I'm sorry I hurt you so much." As tears fall from her eyes and she does nothing to stop them.

Kate is the one who initiates the action, pulling Rick into her arms holding him kissing him gently, then cupping his face with her two tiny hands, "I love You Rick, I always will, Please forgive me."

"I figured out the bombing incident that afternoon, hell you don't have to be one of NYPD's finest to follow those clues, but I thought you lied because you didn't want to let me down, because you didn't love me. I forgave you that day, it's not your fault you didn't love as I loved you."

"You're an ASS, can't you see how many things I do to impress you, my hair, the way you like it, my shampoo the cherry smell you love, my skirts, the slits on your side so I can show you the leg, I know it doesn't sound like much**

Rick has pulled her into his lap, and kisses her like she has never been kissed before, "Every one of those things say I love you, just like every one of the coffee's I bring is my I love you in the mornings, they mean the world to me Kate, I love you with all of my heart and I'm sorry I didn't pick up on them."

"I had this all planned out Rick, I was going to be the wordsmith this time and tell you in some grand scheme, but when I saw your face with that pain, Babe I can't take it, I have to fix it, and if you know I love you, I mean truly love you we can fix anything together, OK?"

"Kate please, no more lies, I can't deal with that, no matter how bad it gets, or whatever happens, I need the truth, I will promise you the same, on my life."

"Babe, I know how blessed I am to still have you love me, especially after all the hurt, but no more lies, no more running, no more "It's my life, cause I want it to be Our Lives."

Kate gently leads Rick to her bedroom where it's several hours later before a full sentence was uttered. Both lying spent in each other's arms, she looks deep into his eyes and asks,

"Was it as good as you had imagined, even page 105 would be tame to this session?"

"No, no it wasn't." Kate is about to pass out, and appears heartbroken, "It was 100 times better than I could ever have imagined it, and it was our first time making love, not having sex, that's what makes it so special to me" Rick replies kissing her softly on her breasts and neck.

She assumes her position, Rick on his back looking at the ceiling, and Kate curled into him, her head over his chest listening to his heart beat and holding his right hand with hers stretched across their bodies.

"You were right Kate, I had no idea, but I want to try and figure it out as long as I live" he smiles as he looks into her eyes as she lifts her head to kiss him sweetly.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I kinda took over the conversation, you told me something about Alexis going to Stanford in 3 weeks, and you sounded so sad"

"Yeah, it turns out she applied to both, and if I hadn't got my head out of my Ass she was going to stay in New York to take care of Dad, I would never want her to sacrifice her dreams to take care of me,"

"Do you think it would be better or worse if she knew we were together, I mean that is if you want to be, I didn*"

"Kate shut up and kiss your man" as he leans in for a sweet loving kiss, "Of course I want us to be a couple and her words to me where you need to concentrate on getting Kate to love you, not worrying so much about me."

"Well Rick she is going to be 19, I mean that's not totally an adult, but you have to let her fly, but we'll be there to catch her if she falls."

"Babe, I love what you just said,"

"What?"

" **We** will be there to catch her, meaning you are in this for the long haul as I wanted it to be, I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"Are you sure you still want me Rick, after all the pain and sufferin*"

His lips seal her mouth, tongue's lashing for control and she releases complete control to him, and almost 40 minutes later with legs quivering, she can honestly say no man has ever made love to her like her man just did. She passed the zone three times before he even moved up to kissing her neck, God she is going to die, but what a way to go.

"Kate?"

"mmmmm"

"Are you awake, Hun"

"Rick, if you want to live **NEVER** call me Hun, Babe is special for us, no one else, but no Hun and no kitten, deal?"

"It's a deal, since we are off tomorrow, why don't you come to the loft and we tell Alexis the news together, I know it will make her leaving for Stanford much easier."

"OK, but under one condition, "

"Name it"

"We get our ice cream and come back to bed, you don't leave me tonight or ever, OK?"

"That is the easiest condition I have ever agreed to, we can work out what is easiest for you, one night at my place then two here, or what ever you want, at the speed you need Kate, I love you and I am not going anywhere I promise you."

"Ok, then we'll be there before she get's home from Paige's I don't want her to think I come waltzing into her fathers life, and Rick, if she is still pissed at me, let her get it out, even if it means she and I go talk one on one, OK?"

"OK as long as she is respectful, I won't tolerate her being rude, regardless of what she thinks or believes,"

Finally, after ice cream and another desert round, where the hell does he get the stamina, they fall asleep in each other arms, both sleeping more peacefully than they have in several months.

A/N I wanted the two to as Stana put it in an interview just grab each other and make babies, I think dragging out the eventual process cost big time in credibility, How long is a millionaire going to wait for a good looking Cop, one not willing to tell the truth, or commit, about as long as it took me to type this. No Angst between our duo about their relationship but family, well you'll have to stick around to see. Thanks for the reads, follows, reviews and favorites, all much appreciated. Tim


	3. Chapter 3

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

 _"OK, then we'll be there before she gets home from Paige's I don't want her to think I come waltzing into her father's life, and Rick, if she is still pissed at me, let her get it out, even if it means she and I go talk one on one, OK?"_

 _"OK as long as she is respectful, I won't tolerate her being rude, regardless of what she thinks or believes,"_

 **Castle Loft**

 **7:30 AM Next Morning**

Kate and Rick had arrived back at the loft around 7:00 AM and decided to make breakfast for the family as they waited for Alexis to return home at 8:00 AM. Kate was still amazed at just how well they worked together, almost in perfect harmony as they prepared the works, bacon, eggs, pancakes, smiley face ones of course, waffles and three different juices. They had just completed the last of the pancakes when they heard,

"Dad, I'm home and something smells terrific" as Alexis walked into the kitchen, before catching site of Kate.

"Oh, Detective Beckett, this is a surprise, I'm glad to see you of course but still am surprised."

"Sorry Alexis, I didn't mean to surprise you, but your Dad invited me to breakfast last night after we had a late dinner. I hear you have big news about your College selection."

"Yes, he probably told you about my applying to both Columbia as well as Stanford, and if he hadn't started feeling better, I mean you know, just things*"

"Alexis, you can say it, he was deeply hurt by something I did, and I apologized to him last night, several times, I wanted to apologize to you and your Grams as well since I know it was a burden on and hurt you both."

A look of pure evil comes over Alexis face, "You're damn right we paid the price, again, for you hurting him, again, I used to respect you Detective, look up to you, and at one time wanted to be like you, but you are selfish and never care who you hurt as long as you get what you want."

" **ALEXIS** Mind your manners young lady, you were taught better than that." Rick is livid with her.

"It's true Dad and your always take her side, I wonder just how weak you really are sometimes to allow this" She screams as she runs to her room and slams the door.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I knew she was upset but I thought we could sit down and discuss this like adults, she just showed how much growing she has yet to do.

I never have allowed her to speak to anyone like that and I sure as hell won't allow it now." Rick replied with his face beet red and the vein throbbing in his forehead that only occurs when he is tremendously upset.

"Rick, we talked about this, remember Babe, she is hurt, angry and confused and as you said still a young girl in a lot of ways, it's not your fault. She's right you know, or at least she was right for the old me, I have a lot to prove not only to you, but your family as well."

Rick starts up the stairs, but his arm is held by Kate,

"Let me try first Rick, I know how she feels about you, let me try to reach her, Please?"

Rick looks angry, angrier than she has ever seen him, and Kate knows that this is not the time to be forceful, she needs to find out what is really driving Alexis to this behavior. Yes, she was angry, but something else is going on, she thinks how to approach her as she slowly approaches her door. A quick reminder to herself, that she was the adult, and must act like one, words said could never be taken back.

A soft knock on Alexis door, and she hears, "Let's get the lecture over with Dad, come in."

"It's not your Dad Alexis, I was wondering if we could talk, just us two for a few minutes?"

"Did Dad send you to his poor motherless daughter to make everything right Detective, he may think you can fix anything, but I don't share his opinion of you."

"No, your Dad didn't send me, and the last I knew you had a mother, I can't argue that you have every right to be angry and hurt with me, but please don't take it out on your Dad, he loves you more than you will ever know."

"That used to be true, but not since he met you, his whole life he lives for you, and you continuously hurt him. Do you know what it's like to see your Father slumped over drunk night after night, so deep in depression that he just sits in his chair with his phone in his hand willing it to ring, anything from you?" Alexis bitterly spits out.

"I know what it's like to see your Dad so drunk, passed out in his on vomit, receiving calls from just about every Emergency Room in the city treating him for alcohol poisoning, or the injuries he sustained while he was drunk.

Alexis what I did by not calling your father was wrong, very wrong and he and I have worked that out, but I failed to work it out with you. So, go ahead, get it all out. Call me names, make me feel as worthless as you can, because I guarantee no matter how bad you think you can hurt me, I've already felt worse from myself.

Your Dad has such a huge heart and ability to forgive, and I think you do as well, I just hope somewhere in that heart you can find the room to forgive me, and allow me to earn my way back to your respect. I love your Father, I have for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell him, till I almost lost him forever. Not to a bullet but till I had pushed even his limit on how much he could tolerate, no matter how much he loves me.

I understand now that I was so unfair to you, your Grams, but most of all to your Father, and I have been seeing a therapist for almost 6 months now, trying to get better for him, to make him happy because he is my happiness, my everything. I almost cost you going to your school of choice, so yes Alexis, pour it all out, no holds barred, full disclosure because if we ever hope to move forward as a family, it will never work, if you aren't in for it.

I love your Dad too much to even start, if this will cost him his relationship with you and I don't want to repeat the mistake Gina made. We both know you are and always will be first in your Dad's heart. I can live with that, as long as there's some hope that someday you can accept me as the woman that would die for your father, you or your Gram and not try to hurt me by hurting your Dad. Without your acceptance, not approval but acceptance there is no us between me and your Dad, it's doomed, and we both know it, so have at it Alexis, get it all out."

Alexis is shell shocked to say the least, she thought she was going to provoke Kate into a screaming match to solicit her Dad's support, but instead, Kate took ownership of every hurt, every emotion and is willing to stand there and let her open both barrels on her.

"Detective, I mean Kate, did you mean what you said about loving my Dad? About being a family? You would really walk away rather than cause my Dad and I to have strained relations?"

"Alexis, I know it's hard to believe, and these are only words, but if you let me, as your Dad is doing, I will prove it to you that he is my life, without him I might as well die, but I will NOT cost you your parent, I know all too well how that feels," tears pool in Kate's eyes and Alexis sees them, no matter how hard she tries to hide them.

"Kate, I don't hate you, I hate what you did, and I'm sorry I blamed you for the mess Dad became after your shooting, Hell, you had a boyfriend at the time, I don't know what the hell Dad was thinking,"

"Alexis, did you hear your father that day at the cemetery, as he held me?"

"Kate, the entire city heard it, but we all knew before anyway, he has loved you for years."

"Lexi, honestly I thought I heard it, but then I thought maybe I just wanted him to say those words, had wanted it since the Candela case, that I just imagined it."

"Kate, wait the Candela case, wasn't that the little girl who was kidnapped and your ex worked with you and Dad? Dad was certain you were getting back with him, and he was depressed for weeks."

"Yeah, remember full disclosure on both our parts, when did you get angry with me about your Dad for the first time?"

"When you let Gina walk away with him for the summer, God Kate, he was practically begging you to go with him, it was almost embarrassing,"

"You don't know the rest of the story, Lexi, I just told your Dad this past week. I broke up with Tom to go with your Dad, but he had already made other arrangements, so I sat home the entire weekend, kicking myself and calling me all the names you wanted to.

Not only did I lose him for the weekend, but the whole summer, that hurt awful Alexis, like everyday I looked at his chair and my heart would break all over again. It was my fault, I told a lie, and I guess that was my punishment from the higher power."

Alexis has listened intently, then a different look comes on her face, "Say it Alexis, go ahead, I can take it" Kate says noticing the funny look on her face.

"Kate are you sure either of you are mature enough to be in a relationship, my God the timing of each of you couldn't have been worse, two people so in love and so stupid and too proud not to say it, so yes I am pissed, pissed at you both, Dad you might as well come in I know you are out there listening" she yells out.

Rick sheepishly walks through the door.

"OK Alexis, first I would like to hear an apology for your outburst downstairs, you know my rules and I will never tolerate that kind of treatment to any guest, especially to the woman I love with all my heart."

"Kate, Dad, I do apologize, Dad has taught me better manners and I know I was way out of line, especially for the cruel things I said downstairs and up here, I'm really sorry" tears come to her eyes as Kate stands and shows no expression until she is finished speaking.

Kate surprises both Rick and Alexis by crossing the three steps to draw Alexis into an embrace, "It's OK Alexis, I accept your apology, but can we agree on one thing right now? Going forward if you are angry with me, please come to me, we'll talk, and I'll try not to hurt you again. Your Dad and I are a couple, we are going to fight, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other or going to end our relationship. Understand?"

Alexis is now a mess, sobbing harder than Rick has seen her do since she was a little girl, Kate just held her and softly stroked her hair, gently saying "it's OK Lexi, I got you, everything is going to be OK," over and over till she could regain her composure. Finally, she squeaks out,

"How can you be so calm when I treated you so horribly, why don't you hate me Kate?"

"Because the Alexis that said those things is not the same girl we went to the park with, we went ice skating together, the one that let me be part of her sweet 16 party and dance, the one that shadowed me for a school project, and the one I know that deep down inside of her loves me every bit as much as I love her, you don't hurt the ones you love Lexi, when you do you make it right. That's what today is for"

By this time Rick and Kate both are fighting tears,

"God, I'm really sorry Kate, you have been here for me for almost 5 years, going to recitals, listening to me when I had boy problems," Rick looks surprised, and Kate simply responds, "No offense Babe but that is a girl thing, not a Dad Daughter", Alexis tries to smile through her tears, finally realizing just how much Kate had been there for them all,

"Kate do you realize that you supported me more than my Mother ever did, in fact some of the kids at school thought you are my Mom, I'm sorry, I never corrected them."

"I'm not sorry, Lexi", as Kate continues to hold her, "I could never be your Mother, she's the one that gave birth to you, BUT I can be your Mom if it's OK with your Dad and you let me, OK?"

Rick gathers both his ladies into a family hug, his heart lighter than it had been in years.

"Dad, Kate is now Mom to me, got that, so when you talk about her, you have to say your Mom so get used to it please."

Now it's Kate tears that flow like rain, and Alexis returns the comforting to her new Mom, "I got you Mom, I hope those are happy tears, cause I never want to see you sad again, and I am so Sorry Mom, really I am, I never meant any of it"

Kate looks up through watery eyes, "I know Lexi, I know just always remember your Mom and your Dad both Love you more than any thing in this world, to us you are perfect."

Rick pipes in "Pumpkin, you need to initiate Mom in our comfort food sessions," and laughs as Kate get's this what the H look on her face.

"Come on Mom, every time we have a crisis, and we get past it, we celebrate with Ice Cream, I'll race you to the fridge," and off the two ladies go.

Rick stands for a moment, just reminiscing when all it took to make his little girl happy was a new book, and sad that she had missed out on her Mother's love. Now she had a new Mom, one she had chosen and approved of, Life is good, at least for the rest of today.

A/N This chapter was critical as we setup the story going forward. I understand Alexis is not a popular character with many, not one of my favorites either, but I need to establish the dynamic between her and Kate. This was a huge gap in the series, being a Step Dad I know how maddening, frustrating, and all the other adjectives you want to use it can be but I also know that the rewards are beyond comparison. Plus, it's life, ORGANIC as we were forced to hear repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _Kate, I don't hate you, I hate what you did, and I'm sorry I blamed you for the mess Dad became after your shooting, Hell, you had a boyfriend at the time, I don't know what the hell Dad was thinking,"_

" _Alexis, did you hear your father that day at the cemetery, as he held me?"_

" _Kate, the entire city heard it, but we all knew before anyway, he has loved you for years."_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1:00 PM**

The morning had flown by, with an unusual breakfast menu to anyone but the Castle household. The Ice Cream fit right into the breakfast waffles making ice cream sandwiches. Martha had tried to sneak in to do the walk of shame but was busted by Alexis.

"Hey Grams, how was he?"

"Alexis, I have no idea of what you're talking about,"

"Come on Grams which one, the wine dealer or the young one from the TV Show"

Eh Hem Rick clears his throat.

"Alexis, there are somethings that children don't want to or need to know about their parent's sex lives."

"Like how many times you and Mom did it before I came home this morning", she laughs as both Rick and Kate cringe.

"I'm only busting on you and Mom, Dad, nothing could make me happier than a little brother or sister when the time is right for you both."

"Not Helping Lexi" Kate continues to cringe, and now Rick laughs, and Martha although glad to be out of the spotlight has no clue to the Mom and Dad dialogue.

"Excuse me, did something happen in this house in the last 24 hours that I'm not aware of?" she asks

"Well Grams, not much, just Dad and Mom, you know her as Katherine, **FINALLY** got it together at the same time and are now a couple, better still, Kate is now MOM to me, so no you didn't miss too much" she cackles with glee."

"Finally is right Alexis, I thought these two would never get on the same page, but you're right, Katherine has been your support for the last 5 years never missing one event you were in, one concert, one recital, so by all rights she has been your Mom for years. I'm glad it wasn't only my son who removed his head from his **"

"That's enough Mother, perhaps you would like to take a nap and rejoin us for dinner," as he takes her arm and leads her to her room.

"Mom, you'll have to forgive Grams, especially after an all-nighter, she thinks it, she says it, doesn't mean any harm but I can tell she is thrilled at you and Dad making it official."

Kate laughs, "Lexi, I know that Sweetie, I love her, and God I hope I have her swagger at her age, she just never slows down."

Alexis looks a little tentative, so Kate takes the lead,

"Lexi is there something you want to ask me, or something I did we need to talk about Sweetie? You look very nervous, and I worry about you."

"Mom, do you think you can come to California when I check into Stanford in a few weeks, I know I'll have Dad, but I could really use you there with him, and I would feel a whole lot better if you travelled back home with him, to keep him from getting too sad. I know it's asking a lot on short notice, and if you can't do it I'll**"

"Already planned on it Sweetie," as Kate pulled out her phone and showed the email she had sent to Captain Gates not asking but informing her she was taking a week off for family business.

Alexis steps into her, and surprises her and Rick who is just coming back into the room, as she steps in and embraces Kate tightly, "Thanks Mom, you know I love you right, Thanks for loving me, even when you could have chosen to walk away from this brat of a child."

"Lexi, we all go through phases, some last longer than others. Sometimes we get disappointed with what our child does, but that doesn't kill the love we have for them. I'm sure it goes both ways, although I've only been a Mom for a few hours.

I know I've disappointed you, your Grams and most of all your Dad. We're working on that, talking, actually communicating, and it's mostly on me. I love you all, so with love comes trust, both ways so honey keep me straight, OK, I don't want to mess this up with your Dad."

"Mom, you have always been there for me, I remember the first problem you helped me with, and what you told me. It was when I was getting pressured to go farther on a date than I was comfortable with, and I was afraid, he would break up with me if I didn't give in."

"What did I tell you Lexi?"

"You told me than people who love each other will know when it's time, and no one should ever be pressured into sex of any degree if they were not comfortable with it. You said if he breaks up with you because you won't give in, it's not you he loves, it's just the sex. I think you also told me you would shoot him in the balls if I told you who it was." She laughs

"I'm not asking for the details Lexi, but how did that advice work out for you?"

"Mom, it worked great, not only for me but also 4 of my girlfriends who were afraid to ask their own parents. You were right, we broke up then he went down the line striking out with us all, till he got an STD from an upper classman who apparently was hard up, Karma is truly a nasty B, he had to go to the Senior Prom stag because no girl would date him."

Rick makes some noise to let his ladies know he is back in the room,

"Dad, we heard you come back, there's no secrets that we are hiding, it's just that Mom knows the girl stuff better than you, not that you didn't do great, but sometimes a woman has to talk to another woman, right Mom?"

"Absolutely Lexi, and I will always be here for you, no matter what, OK?"

"Well now that there's three of us, how should we spend the reminder of this grand day?" Rick smiles,

"I'd like to go over the timeline I created for the move to Stanford, especially now that Mom is here to be sure I haven't missed anything."

"Sounds great to me, Rick, are you good with that"

"Absolutely, do you just want to order in today and make it a family orientation day, we can go over the Stanford plan for Alexis and some things that Kate will need, now that she will be spending more time here at the loft?"

Alexis looks at Kate, and both smile and nod in agreement.

"That sounds wonderful Babe!"

The day flies by with Alexis showing and explaining her planned move to Stanford and she had even registered for classes and had her schedule. Kate looked on with pride at the level of detail she had put into her planning, breaking them down in phases.

Phase 1 she had labelled, _Panic Mode,_ find the buildings, insure you have the correct class schedule, drop any class that may not live up to it's posted syllabus, and insure your dorm is compatible with learning, plenty of time for partying later.

Phase 2 was establishing a rhythm that is not destructive to your dorm mates, study hours, social hours, again not until school work is done, and on and on.

In all she had recorded seven different phases all the way to coming home for he first break, Thanksgiving, and remembering to thank all who made this journey possible.

Kate offered input in some areas, one she thought that Alexis should wait about seeking a part time job until she had al least one full semester completed so she could judge the workload, College is different than High School, and Kate had seen more than one Most likely to succeed, fall by the wayside by taking on too much.

Finally, around 7:00 PM she is satisfied with her plan for success, and Kate's input so she tables it for the night.

"Mom, Dad, I'm spending the night with Paige again, and Grams has just made her plans so if you want to run over to Kates to pick up some of her things you'll have all night here alone, hint, hint, I won't be home till after 10:00 so sleep in and get some rest Mom, you look exhausted, I love you both," as she crosses the room and kisses her Dad on the cheek and is hugged by him tightly, then turns and embraces Kate, and kisses her on the cheek as well, then she's gone.

"You think she is trying to tell us something Babe?" Kate smiles at Rick.

"Yes, yes, she is, and I couldn't be happier. I have no idea what you said at first, but you won her over and I never knew how hurt she was not having a Mom in her life."

"Well she does now, and she will forever, regardless of where we go, and how fast we get there, I do love her like she was my own."

"I didn't realize just how big an influence you have been on her till she rattled off all of the times you were there for her, some I didn't even know about, even though I'm the cool Dad. I'm so very thankful to you Kate, for loving her even when I acted like **"

"STOP! No more of that" as she pulls him into a deep sweet kiss, pouring her love into every second they were locked together.

Martha makes an obvious sound causing the two to break, "I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do but I think you are well on your way, I have an engagement Richard, Katherine, so please don't wait up, it will be very late before I am home," as she slides to the door, turning to say, "Katherine, it's great to have you officially part of this family,"

"Good Night Martha, have fun," Kate smiles.

After a quick trip to Kate's apartment retrieve enough clothing for a few days, they are back at the Loft. Rick takes Kate's hand and presses the key fob into her palm, "Try it out Babe, let's be sure it works" as he smiles at her with the smile that only she gets.

"Rick, Thank You," as she presses the fob and the lock disengages, she pushes the door lightly to open it, then turns to kiss Rick like he had never been kissed before.

They stumble into the doorway, and somehow Rick turns her to have her back to the door, looking deeply into each other's eyes the kisses are long, passionate and the expression of the love each have had for the other and not displayed for the last four years.

She gently takes his hand into hers, and while still kissing deeply, leads him slowly to the bedroom, very thankful for her new family, and for the man who she was about to make love to like no one else before. They were still learning each other but silently clothes were discarded, never breaking the kiss, and then the trip to heaven began, over and over until Kate thinks she is going to pass out.

She rolls him over and finally gets to display that trick with ice cubes she had teased him about so long ago, and to hear him, then see the results made her reach her high as well. They spent the entire night, repeating the demonstration.

As Kate lay breathing hard, and recuperating from the last session it finally dawned on her, she was making love to her Daughters Dad, because she had made sure the house was cleared for them. She was going to get her something special, not only for running interference, but also, for loving her, and in some way completing her life.

She knew Rick wanted to get married, and soon, she was just waiting till he asked, or if she got too impatient she would ask him. This was her NEW life, and No One was going to make her go back to the old life ever again.

A/N Tomorrow being Sunday Update is doubtful, so I am posting this extra chapter today. I hope you are enjoying, as in real life where the good times only last so long, so it goes in this story. Once again, the bond between Kate, Alexis and Rick are crucial to where I want to take this story to. Appreciate the reads, follows, reviews and favorites. Tim


	5. Chapter 5

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

 _Alexis looks a little tentative, so Kate takes the lead,_

" _Lexi is there something you want to ask me, or something I did we need to talk about Sweetie? You look very nervous, and I worry about you."_

" _Mom, do you think you can come to California when I check into Stanford in a few weeks, I know I'll have Dad, but I could really use you there with him, and I would feel a whole lot better if you travelled back home with him, to keep him from getting too sad. I know it's asking a lot on short notice, and if you can't do it I'll**"_

 **Castle Loft 7:00 Am**

 **Next Day**

Kate awakens first to hear the quiet breathing of Rick, who still has his arm draped over her, holding lightly to her breast, almost like she was a security toy. She scoots his arm over slowly, he stirs with the loss of contact, and opens his eyes,

"Good Morning Babe, how are you feeling? Sleep Well?"

Kate leans in and kisses him so sweetly and gently, "I slept wonderful, and other than being sore in places that have not seen action in quite some time, I feel on top of the world."

"I'll set the jacuzzi tub for you to work some of the soreness out, I want you to be in peak condition, for later tonight, and every night," he smiles then returns the kiss.

"What's on the agenda today? Our daughter returns in 3 hours, so we have time fo**"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Kate has him engulfed in a long passionate kiss. No matter how tired, how sore, she would walk through fire to feel like he makes her feel, never has she been more satisfied, with any partner than with Rick.

He makes sure she is satisfied multiple times before she finally can get him to let her return the deed. Once again, they fall together, gasping for breath, "Kate" he gasps, "I think I know what you're thinking but No, never have I ever felt like this, I am almost in heaven when I'm with you,"

"What Babe? "Why do you think that's what I was thinking,"

"Because I was thinking the same thing about you, and why didn't I fight harder for you, God I missed out on 3 years of this."

"Rick, what's done is done, but I am telling you the truth, you complete me like no one ever has or ever will, you are my one and done. There's a lot of things you need to know about me, about how I got to be the train wreck that almost threw away the best thing that ever happened to me. When you want to know something, please Ask, I won't lie, those days are done, and I'll do the same OK?"

"OK, one thing I could never figure out, why Demming and why then? We seemed to have been making so much progress, getting to know each oth**"

"Ellie Monroe. You slept with Ellie Monroe after appearing with her on the TV Show, and once again I felt like I had nothing to offer you, so when Tom seemed interested, I accepted. It may have been stupid since I didn't own you or have the right to be as jealous as I was, but I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt you back, I'm sorry" Kate interrupts as her tears fall.

"Well, mission accomplished there, I don't think I ever felt as low as I did when he asked me if there were anything going on between us, I had to be honest and tell him, no, just friends then watch as you fell under his spell.

That hurt like hell, but even as bad as that hurt the lie you told about Memorial day weekend, convinced me that perhaps the heart wants what the heart wants, but it takes both hearts wanting to make it work, and I should just go back to a comfortable position."

"Is that why you asked Gina so quickly, she was your comfort zone?" Kate asks with hurt all over her face

"The day I saw you kiss him in the stairway, was the day I decided that I would step aside, you never broke regulations, especially PDA of any type, so I figured this one had to be the one for you.

I went home, talked to Alexis as she packed, even she had arranged for friends so perhaps I felt a bit sorry for myself and called Gina. When we first started talking it was all business till she picked up how down I was, she actually came over unexpectedly with takeout to make sure I had eaten, which was not the old Gina at all."

"I'm sorry Rick, I arranged that kiss for you to see, to make you jealous, not step aside. I wanted you to fight for me, not be the noble jackass that you were and give Tom an open lane to pursue me."

"Kate, how could I have known that, I mean you turn downed even a friend zone invitation, and the next thing I know Mr. Wonderful is all over you, seriously you didn't even know I existed."

"I did too Rick, I mean I admit I was paying more attention to him than I should have been, but I did it to make you jealous," Kate stops as she sees the look on Rick's face turn from anger to distant, "I'm sorry that was a lie Rick, you're right, I didn't know you were around because he was paying attention to me like I wanted you to do, like you when you first started.

I know that is very unfair, because I rejected you at every turn, so Please forgive me, I know how much I lost that day, that summer and I don't want to re-live it again, OK?"

"Well, if we are being completely honest here, Gina hatched the plan to make you jealous when she came over. We never actually got back together, other than close friends, NO not that close, no benefits were in that relationship I promise.

She said she was sick of editing a long love letter to a cop who didn't want or deserve me and if this didn't work she was going to seriously work on fixing me up."

"She said What" an angry Kate Beckett asks.

"Well it's no secret that she is protective of me, she saw me sit in the Hamptons all summer by myself, when I kept refusing to go to even the local parties, so she was pissed, you hurt me so badly. She may not have been a great wife, but she is very defensive of me, and loves me, just not the way you have to as a wife."

Kate is very quiet for a moment, then has a funny look on her face, "She's right Rick, and I should apologize to her as well, I'm glad she cared enough to keep you focused on writing and you didn't end the series." There's a very long pause, and Rick looks at the floor before replying,

"Actually, I did, I had Rook getting shot while Nikki was on her honeymoon with her new Cop husband, but Gina wouldn't print it, we fought for 3 weeks about that before I rewrote it." Rick looks at Kate through sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I was in a very bad place at that time."

Kate pulls him into a deep embrace, her tears flowing freely now knowing just how much damage she has done, "why do you always do that, apologize for something I fuck up and you take the blame. Hell, you even have Rook taking the bullet when you thought I was going to be with Tom,

Babe please stop, these are the things you have to tell me I knew I hurt you, but I never thought to that degree, I'm more sorry than I could ever put into words."

"Well I forgave you a long time ago, but I still feel cheated out of almost 2 years of us being together, then I think, it wasn't time, we could have crashed and burned. I'm willing to wait two years for a lifetime with you, I just can't go through this again Kate, you have to be honest about everything for us both."

"I understand, and like I said, Full Disclosure, no holds barred, no topic off limits for either of us, we are going to need to be honest, and understand that sometimes the truth is going to hurt, we can get past that, as long as we are truthful."

Kate is still reeling from the hurt that she has caused, and just how close things could have been different if certain people had not stood their ground. She probably will always be jealous of Gina, but she also owes her a lot for keeping Rick writing and not going inside himself, God only knows, like Alexis said, he had been drunk night after night before, the outcome for all of them could have been much different.

From they hall they hear, "Mom, Dad, I'm home better get decent" as they smile and gather in one longer un-interrupted kiss before facing the day.

A/N Little short but had to break it here for logistics. Next Chapter we see Alexis leave and life for empty nesters, as well as one college student.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

Kate is very quiet for a moment, then has a funny look on her face, "She's right Rick, and I should apologize to her as well, I'm glad she cared enough to keep you focused on writing and you didn't end the series." There's a very long pause, and Rick looks at the floor before replying,

"Actually, I did, I had Rook getting shot while Nikki was on her honeymoon with her new Cop husband, but Gina wouldn't print it, we fought for 3 weeks about that before I rewrote it." Rick looks at Kate through sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I was in a very bad place at that time."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **3 Weeks Later**

Kate had spent almost every free hour at the Loft since she and Rick connected, and all too soon came the day that she knew he was regretting more than any other in his life, the flight to California with his little girl, but coming home without her. As much as he had tried, Kate could tell that this was weighing heavily on him.

"Babe, she'll be home for Thanksgiving, and if you get to missing her too much we could always fly out to see here, ONCE we notify that we are coming, no dropping in as we promised."

"I know, but it won't be the same, we'll wake up in the morning and expect to see her red hair come flashing down the stairs, and instead she'll be out there, and I guess I just didn't know how bad it would hurt." Rick looks up with tears pooled in his eyes.

"I know I didn't realize how bad my Mom took me leaving, I always thought stiff upper lip, never let them know what you are thinking, were her courtroom techniques, but it was the same way at home. No one ever thought Mom was the soft hearted one, till I caught her crying before I had to go back from a visit. We'll be right here Babe, and with Skype it's a lot better than it used to be, we can still see her."

"I know you're right Kate, and I thank God I have you here, I really don't know what I would do without you here for support, love and comfort, I love you, I really do."

"I know you do, but let's finish up here so we don't make it any tougher on Lexi when she is finished packing. I know she knows we are sad, but I don't want to cry in front of her, Mom's are supposed to be strong for their daughters."

"You are strong Babe, she really has latched on to you, and I'm glad she has you in her life, I know I wasn't the best in dating advice,"

"For her or Us?" Kate asks as she tosses a pillow at him.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that, just wait"

"Hey guys the car will be here in 15 minutes, are we all ready?" Alexis calls out from the hall.

"All set pumpkin, just wheeling the bags out now."

The car arrives and as they begin to leave, Martha pops out of nowhere, to hug her Granddaughter goodbye, and telling her to call her if she spots any good leads for Grams to lighten the mood. Kate can tell that Martha had been crying, and just didn't want it to show, but as she looked at her hugging Alexis, the tears begin to fall despite her academy award performance earlier.

Rick had chosen to fly to San Jose rather than San Francisco, because of the size, and well frankly it would give him just a few extra minutes with his baby girl. Kate took her seat, once again selected strategically by Alexis, her by the window, Rick had the aisle, and Alexis sat in the center seat holding one hand of each. The flight was smooth, without incident, and all too soon, the plane was taxing to the gate and the car service was there to take them to Stanford and Alexis's dorm located off of the main quad, near the physics lecture hall.

On the ride to the dorm, Kate spoke quietly,

"Lexi, I know you're worried about your Dad, I promise I'll take care of him and your Grams, you just concentrate on your school work. You can call me day or night, if you get lonely or have a problem, or just want to talk, I'm here for you, Always."

Rick is quiet, till the car stops outside the dorm hall, then finally says, "Well the start of a new chapter in your life, Mom and I will walk you to your room if you don't mind, I'd rather say goodbye there than out here and embarrass you"

Alexis smiles, although she is fighting hard to hide the tears in her eyes as well,

"That'd be great Dad, plus there's one thing you have to do for me before you leave if you don't mind," "Rick looks confused, then she mouths monsters, and he smiles, "Of course we have to be sure you will be safe. As they say their goodbyes, Kate steps out into the hall to afford them some Dad and Daughter time alone.

"It's been a long time Alexis, but I think I still know the routine", as he goes to her closet shines a light from the app on his phone, then goes, kneels and shines the light under her bed,

"Well pumpkin, no monsters so I am going to get out of here and let you start the next part of your life. Remember we love you, Always, and will only be a call away." One final hug, and a sweet kiss on his cheek, with "I love you Daddy, please let Mom take care of you, she loves us all, please?"

"I will Pumpkin, I'll call you tomorrow when we get back to New York, Bye Alexis,

"Good Bye, Dad," as both turn to hide the tears from the other.

Kate takes his arm and gently guides him through the misty eyes back to the limo and off to their hotel for tonight, just to be sure Alexis doesn't need anything they are not flying home till the next day. It's a quiet ride to the private home Rick has rented, for the week, just in case, and finally Kate takes his face in her hands,

"Babe, you raised her right. She will be fine; will she be perfect? No, every kid in college needs to explore some, but we have to trust her. She's got a good head on her shoulders and so far, has not let anyone talk her into anything stupid, so we need to have faith in her."

"I know, I know, it's just, how did we get here so fast, it was just yesterday her entire hand wrapped around my pinky as she showed me every bug in the park," he says so forlornly.

"Well we need to get some dinner, and NO we are not going to any restaurants on campus, I won't have you embarrassing her on her very first day."  
"But all the good ones are there, I mean I checked it out," he whimpers as Kate pulls out a list of restaurants rated by stars away from the college,

"Care to revise your statement there Mr. Castle?"

"OK you win, we'll go to the one out in the canyon, they have a really great menu, something for everyone."

"Harrys? Yeah, I mean I can't wait to order real rattlesnake from Arizona, served to my order, think I will stay with the traditional Italian dishes." As Kate rolls her eyes.

The evening goes by quickly, and Kate did enjoy Harry's more than she thought, but she still had to fight Rick, every 15 minutes from reaching for his phone to call Alexis. They had a few drinks and he began to relax just a bit when he spotted someone that made him jump.

"Oh my God we have got to get out of here,"

"Rick, what's the matter, you act like you saw a ghost."

By that time, it was too late, and without warning, Meredith was swooping in to embrace Kate as if they were long lost friends.

"Kate, Kate Beckett, it really is you, what on earth are you doing out here, oh Richard, there you are, why you hiding from me?"  
Rick steps forward, and says, "I was doing a book deal out here, Kate accompanied me, and we just had a bite of dinner before we have to return for tomorrow's flight."

"I thought this was the week that Alexis had to sign up for classes on campus here at Stanford, you wouldn't want to be hiding that from me now would you Ricky. Before you say no I already spoke to Alexis, and I am thrilled she is less than 30 minutes away from me.

No need to worry she'll be close to her Mother if anything comes up, you know I'll take care of her. She's our baby Richard, and now off to college, I just can't believe the time went so fast."

"Especially when you weren't around for more than a few years total time combined. If Alexis needs anything, she knows we will be here in a few hours, so don't worry about it now, Meredith. It's too late to play the Mom role, especially when she found one of her choice," Rick glared as he pulls Kate in closer to him.

"What on earth do you mean, you can't be serious that Alexis has chosen the Detective over her own Mother, that's insane" Meredith spits out.

"Well, why don't you ask her who Mom is to her since you've spoken to her, if my guess is right, you are going to lunch with her one day this week, that's Alexis way of keeping peace and you out of her life's personal business which she's had Kate to share with for years."

"Meredith, what ever you can do to make sure she's happy will be great," Kate says trying to defuse the tense situation, and get Rick out of a public restaurant and the tabloids for sure. Alexis doesn't need to see pictures of her parents fighting in a public place during her first week of college, it's going to be a big enough transition without that.

"Very well, I was just offering, and I will speak to her to see if we can help in anyway, Thank You Kate, have a safe trip home" as she walks away with a look of contempt.

"Let's get out of here Rick, we can talk in the room, not here, there is press all over" Kate pulls his hand towards the exit.

Rick finally throws some cash on the table, having suddenly losing his appetite, and leaves with Kate, into the limo to take them to the private home. Not much is said until they arrive and walk through the door, then Kate breaks the silence,

"Let's Talk about this"

A/N Leaving this here for now, again Caskett is safe, but there will be some Angst coming up with others, Appreciate the Reads, Reviews, Follows, and Favorites, Tim


	7. Chapter 7

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

" _What on earth do you mean, you can't be serious that Alexis has chosen the Detective over her own Mother, that's insane" Meredith spits out._

" _Well, why don't you ask her who Mom is to her since you've spoken to her, if my guess is right, you are going to lunch with her one day this week, that's Alexis way of keeping peace and you out of her life's personal business which she's had Kate to share with for years."_

 **Castle's Rented House**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **Same Day,**

Kate was not happy when she had told Rick Let's Talk about this, and Rick knew he was about to get an earful from the love of his life, which he deserved.

"Rick, What the hell were you thinking, telling Meredith to ask Alexis who she considered as her Mom, even if it's true you've put Lexi smack in the middle of a no-win situation.

What happens in our Loft, **STAYS** there, and I won't be part of the Get Even or this will hurt you worse Bull Shit you and Meredith play, not when Lexi is involved.

Lexi is going to feel guilty enough, now Meredith has ammunition to make her feel even worse. You are going to fix this Richard Castle, by calling our daughter and telling her what just happened, and apologizing for using her as a pawn, I won't have this under ANY circumstance, is that clear?, the anger is still billowing of Kate and Rick knows he better heed her demands if he expects to keep peace. It was a stupid petty thing to do, and now his, wait, Kate said Our Daughter, and he knows that Kate is correct.

"You're absolutely right Kate, I'm sorry, she's the last person I needed to see, especially given the circumstance of our visit, but I messed up. I'll call Alexis in an hour or so, if she hasn't called or texted us by then.

I'm sorry, thanks for keeping a level head, I'm sure it would have made her life hell if Alexis parents were on the cover of some tabloid in a heated exchange."

"You think it was easy for me, to see her smug look on her face, to know that she's had you mind, body and soul, and I'm a replacement in her mind, but Rick, Lexi has to come first.

If I had acted on how I felt I would have smashed her face then left her cuffed to the men's urinal, but she is and always will be the woman who gave birth to our daughter, and hurting her, hurts Lexi."

"I'm sorry Kate, I'll make it up to her, it was just before you she never had anyone to confide in as a Mom figure, or hell even an Aunt. Thank God she didn't choose to copy Mother's activities, I don't think I could have stood it.

It just made me angry that **YOU** have been there for her for the last 5 years, and now, when the majority of the work is done she wants to ride in and claim Mother of the Year honors, I just got angry because I knew that hurt you."

"Please remember Rick, I'm a grown woman who can fight a pretty good battle myself, I love that you want to protect me, but you have to consider at what cost.

Sure, it hurt me for a second, then I thought, if you can live with that, I can live with having my Daughter call me Mom and anything Meredith can say will never hurt me again. Lexi deserves to have 3 adults in her life, we can't control Meredith, but we can keep from falling into her traps, which I am sure we just did."

"You're absolutely right, and I'm sorry, let's have dinner then if Alexis hasn't called we'll see if we can Skype her."

The words are barely out of his mouth, when Kate's phone rings with a Skype call,

"Hi Lexi, is everything OK Sweetie?"

"Hi Kate, yeah, everything is fine now, is Dad by you, we need to set some boundaries for him, I just got off the phone with Meredith, and it's a conversation that Dad should not have provoked, he put me and you in the middle Mom and that's not right."

Rick steps into the screen view, as Kate replies, "I know Sweetie we were just, well I was just letting him have it for putting you in the middle of the mess."

"Mom, it's not me, I've grown so used to her lies that she can say or promise anything she wants just like I was little, she only showed up 20% of the time.

I learned to let her say what she wanted and live my own life, but Dad, you keep letting her goad you into conversations to give her information. Kate is Mom, Meredith knows that now, but I would have appreciated having one day in school without having to deal with her drama, energized by your taunts."

"I'm sorry pumpkin, you are right, I do let her get under my skin, but Kate has set me straight, and I promise you, it won't happen again. This is all new to me, so please be patient, my little girl, is a young lady, the woman I love is the Mom to my daughter, and things are just going so well, I can't believe it. I just miss you."

"Dad, I know, I miss you and Mom, but I have to grow up, I'm sure Mom understands the first week she was away, so please Dad, no more altercations with her, promise?"

"I promise Alexis, I know if I screw up again, your Mom has a special torture waiting for me, she's already told me, No one messes with Our Daughter, not even you Richard Castle."

Alexis puts her head down for a moment, fighting back a tear, then says, "Thanks Mom, you always have my back"

"Always will Lexi, and always only a call away," Kate whispers softly

"OK, I love you both but I am meeting my new study group for Quantitative Analysis in 15 minutes, text me when you get home tomorrow then we'll have our 7:00 PM PST Skype Call, Got to go, Love you," then the phone connection ends and Lexi's picture is gone from Kate's screen.

"Well, I'm glad I got that over with, and again Kate, I am sorry. I'll work really hard on not letting Meredith spoil our family time, which by the way, don't think I didn't notice the use of OUR daughter, instead of yours.

Thank You for loving us both, I never dreamed that you would be such a defensive Mom, but I'm glad you are."

"Well you should be careful what you wish for, it might come true, and know this Rick, as much as I love you, Alexis is approaching the age where my life went to Hell, I will walk through fire to keep her safe, to allow her to live her dreams, and to feel like a young adult instead of being forced into being a grown up before she has even had a chance to enjoy life.

If that means fighting with you, then although I don't want to do it, I won't let our girl go through the Hell I did," as tears break free and Kate sobs as Rick pulls her into his arms.

"Babe, shh I know, I got you, and I will never fight you about things that will keep Alexis safe, you are her Mom, not legal yet, but that's just a piece of paper, in her heart you are, and that's all that matters."

"Rick, I know that's really tough talk, hell you are her Dad, been there for every nick and scrape, and all I have been here for it the last 5 years, but I would do anything to keep her from feeling the pain I felt, no one deserves to feel that."

"I know Kate, and I couldn't be happier, well I could but I know you said it was early, and I want you to tell me when you are ready to make it official,

"Babe, I'm not saying no, I am saying not just right now. I want you to know all of the secrets, the nightmares the horrible things I have done before you find out after we're married, and I am a disappointment to you.

We started this relationship off with Full Disclosure, it hasn't been completed by either of us yet. Just know that when it is, and **IF** you still want me, I will say **yes** , but not before you know everything, no surprises, no skeletons in either of our closets."

"Kate, I can't think of anything in your past that would cause me to doubt for one moment that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just can't. I'll wait, and if you need to know more about my past, let's discuss this sooner than later, because, yes there are things I'm not proud of doing, BUT I never hurt anyone deliberately."

"Sounds good, but I would like to spend this evening with you doing better things, let's celebrate our daughter's future, then we can move it to a more personal celebration Mr. Castle if you know what I mean."

"Oh Babe, do I ever know what you mean, I know for certain, tonight there won't be any interruptions, so the Jacuzzi is right over here, and I see you don't want to bother with a suit either, WOW am I one lucky guy,"

"Shut up and kiss me Rick, it's been over an hour and I'm getting withdrawals"

The hot tub was the precursor to a session in the living room, followed by the Den, then the finale was in the bedroom. Kate thought she had died and gone to heaven, and that was even before Rick had removed his lips and replaced them with the part of his body she had been longing, actually pleading for, and there was no disappointment.

Afterwards, as they lay spent in each other's arms, she looked into his eyes with such a look of love, he had never seen before.

"Rick, please always remember, I love you, actually I love you more than I ever thought possible and as long as you will have me, I will stand by your side, through good and bad," then a tear begin to form and slowly drop on his chest.

"Kate, no matter what you think you did that is so terrible, there is nothing you could have done that would ever stop me from loving you, I will prove it too you every day you let me stand by you, I promise,"

She lays her head on his chest, "Please remember that Babe, I'm counting on it and trusting you with my heart, please don't break it."

She reaches up to kiss him, and together they whisper Always at the same time and fall asleep in each other arms.

A/N Some may think this is way OOC for Kate, I would agree, but it's exactly what I want her to assume, the protective nature of a Mom, that we will see in action soon. Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favorites, they are all greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

" _Well you should be careful what you wish for, it might come true, and know this Rick, as much as I love you, Alexis is approaching the age where my life went to Hell, I will walk through fire to keep her safe, to allow her to live her dreams, and to feel like a young adult instead of being forced into being a grown up before she has even had a chance to enjoy life._

 **San Jose Airport**

 **Next Day**

Rick and Kate had time for one last skype call with Alexis before she started class officially today. Kate knew exactly who it was when her phone rang with a Skype call at 7:10 AM.

"Hi Sweetie, Good Luck on your first day, but we know you are going to do great." Kate reassures the nervous redhead, looking more like it was her first day of High School rather than college.

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry if I came off tough yesterday with Dad, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings,"

Rick steps into the picture,

"Alexis, you didn't hurt my feelings, believe me yours was easy compared to what your Mom had just laid on me, I haven't made her that angry since the first year I met her."

"He deserved everything he got, and more Lexi so don't let him pray on your sympathy, we are united as a family in this. We can't control your mother, but I won't allow the hurtful behavior to go on between the two of them since you are in the middle, and that's not fair."

"Thanks Mom, that was what I was trying to say yesterday, but I guess I was angry that she was still able to push your buttons Dad, let it go, I have my family, all that I ever wanted."

"I promise Alexis, we will interact with her when we have to, but it will be a professional manner regardless of how she acts."

"Thanks Dad, that's all I ask. I have to get to class, but I want you both to know that I love you, and I am very thankful to have such a great Mom and Dad. The more kids I meet just makes me appreciate all you both ever did for me, I Love You, so text me when you land, and Skype call tonight at 7:00 my time, got to go, Bye"

The flight home was not as lonely as Rick had anticipated when he heard the news three weeks ago that Alexis would be in California. Kate sat close to him with the arm up between the first-class seats, leaning her head on his shoulder and actually fell asleep for about an hour. Once landed the car service had them back at the Loft and to their comfortable surroundings in less than an hour.

"Kate do you want to text Alexis we are home, or do you want me to?"

Kate smiles as she hands him her phone, showing the text sent when they landed,

" _Lexi, just landed good flight, talk tonight, Love Mom"_

And the response that came back within three minutes,

" _Thanks Mom, knowing Dad he would have waited till you were settled at the Loft, now I can relax in Chem class, love you too, talk tonight, "_

Rick sticks his tongue out at Kate, "so I'm a creature of habit, sounds like our daughter has figured out which parent is the responsible one,"

"Speaking of that, we need to discuss what is right for us, I mean, I love you, but I can't just up and move in today."

"Why Not? It sounds like the perfect plan to me,"

"Well there is the little thing like work, I know you don't think I need to worry about it Rick, but I need to pay my way, at least till we formalize exactly what we are, besides a couple in love,"

They have the talk, about potential time frames, and how to address things with Gates, both agree that it would be better to let her hear it form them, and not risk her finding out through the snitches all over the station. Kate is still very insecure that she will be good enough for him, which Rick picks up on in a second.

"Kate, let me reassure you, I love you, no matter what is in your closet, our time starts now, everything else is in the past, and all women deserve to keep some things private.

I know guys are nosey and think they want to know, but when they are told it leads to hurt, or ammunition for future discussions, I don't want that for us ever, on either side."

"How do you do that? Pick up the thought the moment I am thinking it, really It scares me sometimes, but in a good way. I have never felt more loved, more secure, and happier in my life. I guess I am waiting for the shoe to drop or wake up to find this all a dream."

"It's not a dream Kate, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, when you are ready, till then I am happy being whatever you want me to be."

"How about my sex slave, you know we've been home an hour and you have yet to try to seduce me, are you losing interest already?" Kate kids as he embraces her into a deep long passionate kiss.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **9:45 PM Local Time**

Kate and Rick are lounging in Rick's office, with a glass of wine and the huge screen turned on to accept the call expected in 15 minutes from Alexis. At exactly 6:56 local time, Alexis connects via Skype, for the first of nightly calls.

"So, Lexi any surprises on the first day, or did it go pretty much to plan?" Kate asks

"Mom, I was surprised at the Chemistry class, they were going to start back at what I learned last year, so the Professor is going to arrange for me to test out, and receive full credit,"

"That's great, anything else happen, I'm sure you found your way around campus OK?" and she laughs,

"Funny Mom, you know the pranks upper classmen pull on new freshmen about directions, I think I wound up in the food commons three times," she is laughing along with Kate and Rick.

"Well you got your workout today Pumpkin, that's a big campus to walk around."

"I know Dad, that's OK, I made an upper classman friend who needs tutoring, so I am exchanging her guide service for that for two weeks," Kate smiles and Rick replies,

"That's one way to beat the system."

The good nature banter goes on till 7:29 Local Time, when Alexis is ending the call, to be courteous to her roommate. This becomes the normal every week day, for the next few months, Kate has had to threaten Rick with violence or worse yet loss of bedroom privileges to keep the weekends totally optional for Alexis to call home. She calls home often the first two months, then begins to skip more and more weekends, claiming the buried with homework excuse.

Their talk with Gates had gone surprisingly smooth, the day after arriving home, and the only stipulation was no interference from Rick on direct orders, and absolutely no display of public affection. The housing arrangement that was originally planned on, 3 days at Becketts, 4 days at the loft soon turned into one day at Beckett's to do odd and end chores, and the remainder of the week at the loft, even choosing to do her laundry at Ricks.

Life couldn't be going any better until two weeks before Thanksgiving break, Alexis called Kate directly at a time she knew her Dad would be in a meeting at Black Pawn. Kate glances at the caller ID, then steps into a private room, and answers,

"Lexi, is everything OK? What's wrong when she hears the sniffles and knows her daughter is crying so hard she cannot make out what she is saying. OK, Let's take this slowly Lexi, are you in danger,

"No" came the whimper, "But my life is over, and I don't know what to do"

"Lexi, nothing is that bad that your life is over, please just tell me what is going on, I promise you I won't judge you, I'll just listen OK? Now take a couple of deep breaths for me,"

Several moments later, as Kate heard the deep breathing exercise begin to calm her down, "Just tell me what is wrong when you are ready Lexi, OK?"

"Mom, you and Dad are going to hate me, I know you are," and the tears come rushing back.

"Lexi, I love you, nothing in this world can change that, but sweetie, you have to tell me what's going on, please, I'm out of my mind here thinking worst case scenarios."

"Mom, I can't come home for Thanksgiving, (long pause) I'm pregnant and the clinic doctor told me I can't fly."

Kate is shocked, and a thousand things run through her head, but she manages to keep it cool and collected.

"OK Lexi, how far along are you, and why didn't you call me, so you can see a real OB/GYN not a clinic doctor."

"I'm 7 weeks, it must have happened the first or second party I went to, trying to keep up with all of the other girls that are older, but Mom, I took my Birth Control, I swear I did."

"Honey, that's not important right now, do you know who the father is, and is he in the picture?"

"Yeah, I know who he is, and if throwing $500 on my bed and telling me to get rid of it means he is involved, then I guess he is. I have such terrible taste in guys.

I broke up with Ashley because I caught him cheating, and then this guy hit on me at a party, so I tried to make Ashley jealous, but the joke is on me."

"Lexi when does your break begin, and how long are you off?"

"Last class is November 22nd and we are free till January 10th"

"I want you to do me a favor Hun, it's not going to be easy, but this is news you need to tell your Dad. I'll make the arrangements for us to come to you this Thanksgiving and we can discuss where we go when we're there, but you have to call him tonight and let him know.

I promise you he will still love you, he's going to be upset, so if he says something please don't say anything back, promise? I'll talk to him when we are off camera, OK? Please promise me."

"OK Mom, I'm so sorry, I had a cold and was taking antibiotics and then I just went to the party, and this happened."

"Did you say you were taking antibiotics the week before the party Lexi?"

"Yeah Mom but that won't make you pregnant, "

"No but it does interfere with most Birth Control pills, Sweetie that's probably what happened. We'll figure this out, and then what we do next OK?"

"OK Mom, I'll call tonight, and I am so very sorry I disappointed you, I turned into the slut my mother was, except this jerk who fathered my baby couldn't carry Dad's shoes."

"Alexis, **NEVER** let me hear you call yourself or your mother that word again, understand? You made a mistake, you didn't fuck the entire football squad, there's a hell of a lot of difference between you and that word."

"I'm sorry Mom, that wasn't fair to Meredith, or anyone who was unwed and wound up pregnant, I just dread talking to Dad, he is going to be heart broken."

"Lexi, we will deal with this as a family, so please just hold your tongue tonight if your Dad does get upset, please don't make it worse by saying things back."

"OK Mom, I'll call you tonight, I am so sorry"

"Lexi, we will work it out, it's going to be OK. I have to get back, but I will be there tonight, I love you and so does your Dad, just remember that, talk to you tonight."

Kate returns to her desk, but no matter how she tries to disguise it, everyone knows she is upset. Gates walks by and calls her quietly into her office.

"Kate, something is wrong, I'm not asking I'm telling you because it's all over your face and as a Mom, it looks like it's something to do with your daughter. I am not asking for details, just get out of here, and take a day off to plan out what you need to do, kids drive us crazy but when they are older the investment is so worth it,"

"Thank you, Sir, I'll keep you posted if I need more than a day or so."

Kate makes her way home trying to prepare for he worst news and the heart break that she is sure Rick is going to feel. He had even mentioned that not many were afforded the opportunity Alexis had, and he hoped that college would not rob her of the work ethic she developed over the years. She sends a quick text to Alexis,

" _Lexi can we have your Grams on this evening's call, and can you make it at 7:00 OUR Time, I'm not sure I can hide anything from your Dad that long, Love you Mom."_

She gets a response almost immediately, _"Thanks Mom, I was wondering how to tell Grams so yes let's get her there, I will call at 7:00 EST, Love you too, "_

Kate decides to have the deli deliver Rick's favorite lunch meats, cheeses and rolls to have on hand to eat before the call. She called Martha and asked her to come over to be sure that Alexis only had to make the announcement once.

God, please let him remember that she is still his little girl and will need him even more now. This is the first time she can remember that Alexis had disappointed her Dad, and it was one hell of a disappointment at that.

A/N Stopping it here. Big change ahead for the Castle household, and some upsetting news for Rick, Interested to see if any of you have an idea where I am taking this, Let me know your thoughts and as always Reads, Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always appreciated, Tim


	9. Chapter 9

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _A/N Some of you are going to **HATE** me after this chapter, please read it completely before reviewing, Thanks_

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

 _Kate makes her way home trying to prepare for the worst news and the heart break that she is sure Rick is going to feel. He had even mentioned that not many were afforded the opportunity Alexis had, and he hoped that college would not rob her of the work ethic she developed over the years. She sends a quick text to Alexis,_

" _ **Lexi can we have your Grams on this evening's call, and can you make it at 7:00 OUR Time, I'm not sure I can hide anything from your Dad that long, Love you Mom."**_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **6:30 PM Same Day**

Rick walks in the door, famished and tired after a day in meetings with Paula, Gina and the brass at Black Pawn, his mood isn't the greatest which puts Kate on edge.

"Babe, why don't you get your dinner, it's casual tonight just sandwiches from the deli you love with all the sides."

"Thanks Kate is everything OK, you look worried Sweetie. I mean did I do something to upset you, if I di*"

"Stop Rick, you didn't do anything, your Mom is joining us, I think Lexi is going to call to work out Thanksgiving plans tonight at 7:00 PM"

Just as the words are out of her mouth, Martha makes her appearance through the front door,

"I thought you left your key when you moved in with Chet Mother"

"Why on earth would I do that Richard, I still have most of my things here, keeps him working for it you kn**"

"YES, Mother we know, so just help yourself to dinner, Alexis is going to call in a few minutes, something to do with Thanksgiving."

They all adjourn to Rick's office as he powers up the big screen and waits for the call, Rick is finishing up his sandwich and has grabbed a bottle of water for the call, when the screen lights up and there is Alexis, looking tired, eyes puffy, like she had been crying most of the day.

" _Hi Daddy, Mom, Grams, I guess you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you tonight earlier, but I need to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy, so please let me get through this, then we can talk OK?"_

 _Rick has shifted from his comfortable position to one ready to pounce, nerves clearly on edge,_

" _Of course, Lexi, why don't you tell us what you need to, we will wait till we hear the story, OK?"_

 _Rick and Martha both nod but are clearly upset with the appearance of their grand-daughter and daughter and look over to Kate._

" _Daddy, I'm pregnant and I can't fly, I went to the clinic doctor and they confirmed it through a blood test. I called Mom earlier, and I need to tell you what I told her."_

 _Alexis repeats the entire story, catching Ashley cheating, having a cold and on antibiotics the week before the party, then going and the guy hitting on her. Her ploy to make Ashley jealous backfired, and now she is 7 weeks pregnant and can't fly._

 _Rick stands, turns his head to hide a tear, then looks at Kate with a hateful look, "You knew about this Kate? Since When? Why didn't she call me I'm her father"?_

 _Alexis speaks up from the other end, "Dad, it's not Mom's fault, she wanted to get you and Grams together to make it easier on me to only have to tell the story one time, don't be mad at Mom. She just wanted to see if you can come out here all three of you, so we can hold our family meeting to see what we can do."_

" _HOW the hell did you wind up pregnant Alexis, you're not the slut your mother i**"_

" _Rick, don't talk to her like that, calm down, before you say something that you can't take back" Kate is boiling mad._

" _I'll talk to her that way when she acts like it," the words just come out of his mouth when he feels a solid slap across the face, he looks up to see Kate crying, and Martha standing in front of him, "Are you forgetting your mother was also that slut you described," as tears fell from her eyes and she leaves the room._

" _Mother, that's not what I meant, and you know it, it's just, why am I the last one to find out?" Rick tries to call out behind her exit._

" _Because you are acting like an Ass Rick, that's why. Your daughter needs you, more than ever but all you see is a re-hash of you and Meredith. "Kate glares at him_

" _I really don't think you are in a position to understand what is going on Kate, she's not yet 19 and pregnant, her whole life ahead of her and she's throwing it away."_

 _Kate gives Rick a look he has never seen before, "How the hell do you know what I'm in the position to talk about, you pompous ass, do you know my entire life history?"_

" _What do you mean by that Kate?"_

" _You're the fucking know it all figure it out Rick, shouldn't be too hard even for you. I was pregnant at the same age right before my Mom was killed, the doctor said the stress caused me to lose it, so there's a fucking skeleton out of the closet._

 _Now I know how you really feel about now Rick. Guess I fit right in with the other sluts in your life, and if you think Lexi planned this you are dumber than I ever thought you were._

 _It happened to her just like me, I was on antibiotics the week before I got impregnated by a guy I knew for two years, but yeah, Rick, that makes me a slut as well. Now you know why I told you, I knew I would never be good enough for you," she cries and bolts from the room._

" _Dad, Go get Mom, I need her,"_

" _I'm here Alexis," Rick states defiantly_

" _Get Mom God Damn it, you are the last person anyone needs now."_

 _Kate has heard Alexis outburst from the outer room and rushes back into the room, turns to Rick, "not one word, don't open your fucking mouth to me or I will kick your ass."_

" _I'm here Lexi, we will work it out baby, don't worry about it. Your Dad will calm down in a bit, but I will be there next week,"_

" _As will I" Martha speaks through a teary voice._

" _Lexi, Grams and I will be out and we will work out a plan OK baby, don't worry about anything that happened tonight, please honey, I know what that can do," as she breaks down in tears, sobbing harder than she had in a long time._

" _Well Dad, I'm sorry I such a disappointment to you, I tried not to be, but I failed. You hurt Mom tonight, and I don't even think you know how hard she tried to make this easier on you, on me and on Grams. I never knew she suffered a loss of a child or I would have never told her, God I hurt Mom so bad."_

" _Lexi, you didn't hurt me Sweetheart, you never will. You are not a disappointment, and you're definitely not a failure. We'll work it all out next week, trust me baby, I love you. I'll text you or call you with the arrangements, OK, but Don't think anything about tonight, this will pass, OK?"_

 _Alexis is openly crying, "Mom, I'm so sorry I caused a fight between you and Dad, I thought he would have been the old Dad, the one I could always go to with anything, I'm sorry."_

" _Lexi, did the doctor prescribe anything, for you to take, if he did take one and lie down baby, you need to keep you feet up and forget this, I will call you tomorrow, OK?"_

" _OK Mom, Grams, I love you" the phone disconnects with Rick still sulking in his chair._

 _Kate turns without a word, picks up her phone, gun and keys and leaves at the same time Martha is walking out the door. Leaving Rick to think about the three women in his life he cares the most about, now all of them angry and hurt at the same time._

 _ **Beckett's Apartment**_

 _ **11:00 PM Same Day**_

 _Kate and Martha are sitting on her couch, planning what would they need to take, what would be easier to ship, what could be purchased locally. Kate also was thinking who was going to be there for Alexis, she could always go on FMLA, the family leave act and also use her back vacation._

 _Martha agreed that no expenses would be charged to Rick's account, all would be on her personal AMEX to keep Rick out of the loop. As they were planning the trip, Kate's phone rang with his tone again, which she immediately rejected to voice mail for the 27_ _th_ _time._

 _Immediately after, the text message chirped "Kate, please answer your phone, things got out of hand tonight, I'm sorry but I think I was right "_

 _As soon as she reached that part of his message she deleted and blocked his number. Pompous Ass, he still could not fathom just how hurtful his words, actions and deeds were to his mother, his daughter, and the woman he supposedly wanted to spend his life with._

 _She also called and had him removed from the approved visitor list for the apartment building. Kate was past Angry, she was a protective mother, supported by the grandmother who were going to make Alexis feel like she didn't screw her entire world up, regardless of what her Dad had said._

 _Kate and Martha worked on the Agenda and decided to fly out on Thursday day after tomorrow, and search for off campus housing as soon as they got there. Kate called in a favor from an old Classmate who began the search off grid, since she supervised all housing for Stanford and had many contacts for affordable off campus living._

 _Kate knew that if she stayed in her apartment, Rick would find a way to get to her door, so she had packed an overnight bag and was going to check into a hotel when Martha spoke up,_

" _You'll do no such thing Katherine, Chet won't be home for two weeks, you'll spend the time with me, and we'll leave for the airport together from there. Richard only knows the area, I never gave him the address and I'm glad I didn't now."_

 _Kate called Captain Gates, and explained in as delicate a fashion, but Iron Gates saw through it,_

" _Detective, what you're saying is that your daughter needs you for an extended time, your writer partner is a complete Ass, and you and your Daughter's Grandmother are travelling Thursday. I'll approve three weeks leave, and Kate, call me when you get there, I'll see what I can do on the FMLA. "_

 _Thank You Sir, I really appreciate it._

 _ **Castle's loft**_

 _ **Midnight, same day**_

 _Rick sits at his desk, where a few short hours ago he had it all, a woman who loved him and his family, a daughter who wasn't perfect but was his life, and his Mother who had fought many battles, suffered many callous and cruel comments just to keep him as a child. Congrats Rick, your big mouth really did this, he hurt Kate, more than he had ever seen in her eyes, called his daughter a slut, which his mother interpreted as meaning her too, God you can really screw things up._

 _Well if Kate wouldn't talk to him on the phone, he would sit outside her apartment till she would give him the chance to explain. He hails a cab and gets out at Kate's apartment building and starts toward the door before he is intercepted by security. I'm sorry Mr. Castle you have been removed from the approved visitor list by Detective Beckett, you can't go up there._

" _Well call her, we had a fight, all couples fight, I just want to say I'm sorry."_

" _She's not in sir,"_

" _You're lying, of course she's in, now call her right now, I've had a shitty day, and this is just making it worse. Call her now."_

" _I'm sorry, she isn't answering her phone and shows out for a few weeks."_

" _Hey, I don't know what she's paying you to lie buddy, but I have to see her and need to see her now,"_

 _The other security guard has already called and by the time Rick finishes his spiel, he see's LT getting out of a cruiser._

" _Hey Man, how's he going LT, good to see you, "_

" _Rick turn around place your hands-on top of your head please, you are under arrest for criminal Trespass, and refusing to leave a private dwelling"_

" _WHAT, what are you talking about, LT?_

" _Rick, the guards know you and Kate are an item which is why they called us, the 12_ _th_ _, if they had called the 54_ _th_ _you would get no slack, now put your hands on your head,"_

" _LT, Kate and I had a fight, it was my fault, can you call her please and ask her to come down to the station."_

 _LT places Rick in the backseat, then before they pull away, dials Kate's number._

" _Detective, I'm sorry to bother you but I am in front of your building, I had to arrest Rick on criminal trespass charges and he wanted me to call you"_

 _Kate replies, put this on speaker LT, and thanks for calling, "LT, take your prisoner to the 12_ _th_ _and process him, then refer the paperwork to Detectives Ryan and Esposito, I will be out on leave for a while,"_

" _Kate, you can't do that come on please" She hears before LT responds "Yes Mam. Sorry to have bothered you."_

 _LT follows orders and Rick winds up spending the night in lockup before Esposito and Ryan come gunning for him what seemed like an hour later._

" _Look what we got here Bro, another smart ass that thinks he can talk to people like they are shit and get away with it. How's your coffee Kev, mine's a bit strong,"_

" _Come on guys you've had your fun, let me out and I would love a cup of coffee from the machine I bought for Homicide."_

" _Oh, I bet you would, I bet Beckett would love to have you treat the three women in your life the way the deserve to be treated" Ryan spits out._

" _Here's your call Castle, make it count Esposito counters as he pushes the phone through the tray slot."_

" _Just a heads up, Kate did tell us to inform you neither she nor your mother want to see you so don't call them. Try Gina, Paula or your attorney."_

 _Castle sits defeated, and finally dials the number who he was sure would get him out,_

" _Ricky, what the hell did you do now, of course I'll be right down sweetie, Paula's got you,"_

Then Rick hears a crash, and he has fallen off of his bed, with Kate standing above him, "Rick, are you all right, you were so deep in sleep and having a nightmare, I couldn't wake you, I was just going to get some water when you fell out of bed"

"I think I am OK, did Alexis call earlier, Kate, "

"Yes Babe, don't you remember, she told us why she couldn't come home for Thanksgiving,

"She's pregnant, or did I dream that?"

"That wasn't a dream Rick, we are flying out Thursday to help her form a plan, and to get some support for her, your Mother is going to go with us."

"Did I act like an Ass, or was I*"

"Rick, I don't know what you did in your dream, but in real life, you were supportive, kind and sweet, and I have never been prouder of you. How bad was the dream Babe?"

"Oh, thank God Kate, in the dream I hurt you, Mother and Alexis. You told me you had lost a baby at about the same age as Alexis and I didn't react well."

"Rick, that part was true, I did confess that I had gotten pregnant, but the doctor blamed the stress of my Mom's murder on me losing it. It was with my boyfriend of almost 2 years."

"How did I react when you told me that? I'm sorry Kate but I've never had a dream that seemed so real to me."

"You held me and reminded me that our past was just that in the past and you loved me more for trusting you with that information than keeping it to myself. I know we have more discussing to do, but wanted to keep that just between us"

"So, we are good, I mean Alexis, Mother or you are not mad at me, I didn't get a visit from LT waiting outside your apartment, and I didn't have to call Paula for bail?"

"No Babe, none of that, we hung up with Alexis, we talked about options for her to take courses on line and moving her to off campus facility. I want to make sure her Doctor appointments are all made, and she has a support system out there'"

Kate crawls into bed and pulls Rick into her, he is almost weeping, "Thank God Kate, I acted like such an ass in the dream, I'm not pleased with her getting pregnant, but I will take that any day over hooked on drugs or something that will hurt her."

"She needs her Dad and Mom Rick, that's why I was so proud of you when you told her, it's not important how it happened, it's important the way we deal with this. We need to insure she knows she is loved and cherished, and this does not diminish our love for her one bit."

Kate rocks him gently, whispering sweet I love you' s into his ear until she feels his body start to relax, and then finally give in to sleep. She kisses him gently and curls into her strong, sensitive, man knowing they were going to be dealing with the issue as a family, how far they have come.

A/N I rarely use a Dream scene, but this was appropriate to relieve the subconscious and also just to show that Rick has progressed as a father not to demonstrate his disappointment into hurt feelings. Alexis getting pregnant will add a host of new family dynamics, and will also, well hopefully force her to grow up a bit. Love to hear your feedback. _**The dream scene is actually from the beginning to the end of the italicized and underlined text starting with Alexis saying Hi Daddy Mom, Grams.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **A/N OK Enough with the Slut behavior of anyone, that's not what the point I am trying to make. Also, I am tired of Guest reviews saying she can fly at 7 weeks, it is FICTION, my AU, Deal with it or not. Also I am not a**_ _ **Oneirocritic (definition, an interpreter of**_ _ **dreams**_ _ **.), nor are you, let the story develop please. Step back and forget the characters in canon, these are AU, let the past go and either read the story as I write it, or find another Fic. Enough!**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

 _Kate crawls into bed and pulls Rick into her, he is almost weeping, "Thank God Kate, I acted like such an ass in the dream, I'm not pleased with her getting pregnant, but I will take that any day over hooked on drugs or something that will hurt her."_

" _She needs her Dad and Mom Rick, that's why I was so proud of you when you told her, it's not important how it happened, it's important the way we deal with this. We need to insure she knows she is loved and cherished, and this does not diminish our love for her one bit."_

 **Castle's Loft**

 **7:00 AM Thursday AM, one week before Thanksgiving**

Kate has been up for hours making sure she has packed everything, especially the few items Alexis asked for, her Monkey Bunkie, that was hardly more than a bunch of rags, but it was the item of comfort her girl requested. Rick got out of bed almost the same time she did but was busy in his office, after showering and dressing for the trip, the look of hurt was all over his face, but he had held up when it counted, Lexi needs support, not more guilt.

Martha has finally made her presence, and the three sit drinking coffee, and each having a light breakfast, Martha chose the yogurt and fruit, Rick the dry toast, and Kate made a smoothie out of the fruit and vegetables that were left. Rick finally broke the silence,

"Mother, Kate, I want you to know just how thankful I am to have you both in a time like this. I never knew the right thing to say or do as a Dad, I got lucky a lot of times, and my daughter was one of the few kids who never disappointed."

"Richard are you disappointed in her now?" Martha asks quietly

"No Mother not in her, in her decision-making process yes, but not in her. I'm just so thankful she felt she could go to Kate with this, and not try to hide it or God forbid worse. If anything proved she wanted Kate for her Mom, then this leaves no doubt", as he reaches over and dabs a tear from Kate's eye and gently holds her hand.

"I love her as if she were my own Rick, I would never let anything happen to her or anyone of our family. I just hope she's not too tough on herself.

I arranged for an adjoining suite for Martha, and a room across the hall for Lexi, in case she need some alone time once we get there. I'm sure a Dorm room is the last place we want to have this family meeting."

"Babe, I don't know what I would do without you, I don't even want to try to imagine. My dream scared me to death about us, and it opened my eyes to a lot of things. One, I'm in no place to judge, Two, as long as there is love, everything else can be worked out."

As they board their flight, Kate texts Lexi a quick text,

" _Hey Sweetie, just boarding now, the car will be there to pick you up, let him lift your bags, PLEASE, and bring you to the hotel once we land. We ALL Love you Lexi, sending hugs and love, see you soon, Love Mom"_

Just before Kate has to turn her phone off it chimes with a text from Alexis,

" _Thanks Mom, I don't know what I would do without you, you are my rock, Love to all, see you soon, Lexi"_

Kate shows Rick the text, and he leans over and kisses her, "Thank You for loving us all so much, I Love you." Kate leans her head onto his shoulder, sheds a few silent tears then just holds his hand. Martha is sitting across from her, and surprisingly to all, she has turned down all offers of alcohol, even her beloved Bloody Mary's.

"I don't want my Grand-Daughter to think all I ever do is drink, I am sure we are going to need to arrange someone to be with her soon. Kate is working, and Richard I really think she would be more comfortable with a woman, not saying she doesn't need her Dad, but there are things she will be shy around you with. Please don't be hurt, son."

"Mother I agree, and I'm not hurt, I'm sure that we can work something out, even if I have to hire a private nurse to be with her."

"Rick, I spoke to Captain Gates, and I've applied for FMLA or Family Leave effective when my vacation runs out, I'm sorry it all happened so fast I didn't tell you. I won't leave Lexi to the care of a stranger, and most of all, I don't want Meredith to upset her, but let's talk about this in more private conditions", as she notices a few passengers straining their ears to hear.

"That's an excellent idea Katherine, I just wish people would mind their own business, you can't even talk about your Grand-Daughter's poor pooch in private, Some People" Martha says with such righteous indignation several passengers jerk their heads away from their viewing area.

Kate just squeezes Rick's hand, looks up into his deep blue eyes, and mouths I love you, Always, just as the word Always is mouthed by him, always in sync. She must have dozed off as he gently rubbed her hand, caressing her to calm her to relax enough to sleep.

"Babe, we'll be landing in 25 minutes, if you need to use the restroom or need something to drink, sorry to wake you, but I wanted to be sure you are OK."

"Thanks Rick, I have everything I need right here, well I will have as soon as I see my Lexi, this will all work out, I know it will."

The landing is smooth and as they are near their gate, Kate texts Alexis that they had landed, and she had dispatched the car for her.

" _Lexi, almost at the gate, just send Armond the message to dispatch the car to your dorm, we'll see you soon, Love You, Mom"_

Once again, only a moment or two go by when Kate's phone receives the reply.

" _Mom, so glad you are here, can't wait to hug you, Dad and Grams, Thanks for being here for me, see you soon, Love you, Lex"_

Once again, she shows Rick the text, and dabs a tear from her eye. The trip to the hotel is quiet and uneventful, no one is willing to break the silence. Once they are showed to their suites, Kate asks to be informed when he daughter arrives. All three are sitting in Kate and Rick's suite when the phone rings about 10 minutes later.

"Miss Beckett, your daughter has arrived and is being escorted along with her luggage to your suite, is there anything else we can help you with?"

"No, No thank you and thanks for letting me know."

"She's on her way up, so remember no disappointment, or anger, she is in a really tough place now, Please." Kate begs.

There is a gentle knock on the door and as Kate opens it, Alexis falls into her arms sobbing and saying "I'm so sorry Mom, I'm sorry, I know how disappointed I have made you, Dad and Grams."

"Lexi shh, baby, it's OK, I'm here now, everything is going to be OK, no one is mad or disappointed in you Sweetie, we just want to be here to support you, we love you, I love you like you were my own flesh and blood."

Kate holds her as the bellman places her luggage inside her Lexi's room directly across the hall. Kate is still comforting her when she sees her Dad,

"Oh Daddy, I know you hate me, and think I am the biggest fool there is, I am so sorry really I am Dad", and just as Kate did, Rick also holds his little girl, as she cries, only this time his little girl is crying grown up tears and all the kisses in the world won't make this boo boo go away.

"Alexis, I don't or ever could hate you, I am NOT disappointed in you, I am disappointed in some of your decisions and poor choices, but not you. We will work this out, how about you go hug your Grams, she won't admit it, but she is worried about you, and us all, OK?"

Martha, just hugs her and says "Darling you haven't done anything that every woman in this room has done, now we just need to be sure you have the means to take care of yourself and the baby when it comes, and that starts with your diet so let's just go have dinner and relax tonight, we can talk tomorrow if that is OK with everyone."

They all agree after the flight, the nerves and just getting this out in the open it would be best if they all had dinner and slept on this until tomorrow. Since the restaurant was rated with 4 ½ stars Rick decided that they would engage the VIP room, for the family to relax. About 15 minutes later, the room phone rings, Rick answers and they have prepared the room for the family.

Dinner was relaxed but everyone knew that the Alexis in front of them was not the same sweet girl they left, she was more mature, and seemed very concerned about her future. After all had had a great meal they decided to go back to their rooms, except Alexis had slipped her arm around Kate and asked,

"Mom do you think you can talk a few minutes, just us one on one when we go back up?"

"Of course Lexi, Rick I will be right across the hall if you or Martha need me, as Rick nods and kisses his daughter on the cheek, it'll be OK Pumpkin, Mom will take care of it along with us helping her, OK? Never forget I love you, Kate stay as long as she needs you, I love you both as he kisses Kate sweetly on the lips."

As they enter Alexis room, she just collapses into Kate's arms, crying even harder than when she was originally on the phone. Kate is trying to calm her, and finally remembers the trick that Rick pulled on her, she blew air directly at her nose, immediately her breath begin to slow, and the tears were less and less. Finally, she is able to speak,

"Mom I know this is killing Dad, and I would do anything to take it back, anything but I can't. I didn't want to say anything in front of Dad, but Meredith has called for the last week, she knows something is up, but I'm not ready to deal with her."

"Has she called repeatedly Lexi, in a harassing sort of way, or just like a nosey mother would do when they aren't privy to your private details?"

"She's not harassing, but she knows something is up when I let it slip that you were coming out here for Thanksgiving next week, that's Dad's second favorite holiday, right behind Christmas, and she knows he doesn't go anywhere during that time."

"Well Sweetie, she can't harass you if she doesn't know where you went when you turn your phone off," Kate smiles, "Love to see her try to climb those stairs to your Dorm to try to find you. Tomorrow, you and I are going to see a specialist that Lanie pulled some strings to get us in, we want to be sure everything is OK with you and the little one."

"Mom, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Of course, sweetie, what is it?"

"Can you keep Dad from calling the baby Cosmo please?" They both laugh, breaking the tension that all were feeling,

"Are you OK now Sweetie, if you need us, I am right across the hall, and the keys work for all three rooms, OK?"

"Thanks Mom, I think I will be fine now, and Mom, (pause) I don't say it enough but I really do love you, and in my eyes there was and never will be anyone as my Mom but you. Good Night, Love ya"

"Night Lexi, right back at ya kiddo, love you too."

Kate enters the suite quietly to find Rick with his feet up on the coffee table having a hot chocolate, rather than an alcoholic beverage, and Martha is humming a show tune next door. He looks up through teary eyes, and asks

"Everything go OK?"

"Yeah Babe everything is fine, she just needed some reassurance that you were not destroyed by this."

"I'm glad you're her Mom, she used to come to me for everything, but I think this time she would have tried to find someone else, and Thank God, that was you.

"Lanie pulled some strings, we have an appointment with Dr. Horvath tomorrow, at 11:00, I just don't trust the Clinic Doctors, and I want to be sure the baby and she are both OK. Oh yeah she asked me to keep you from calling the baby Cosmo," as she laughs, and finally Rick laughs with her.

"Babe, I never wanted to intrude in your relationship with Alexis, I mean I'm sorr*

She doesn't get to finish her sentence before Rick has pulled her into his lap and is kissing her with a sweet, deep loving kiss. "Kate, you aren't intruding, you are solidifying our relationship as a family, Thank You for taking this on."

"Rick, how sound proof are these rooms?"

"Enough to accomplish what I think you want, I need you as well, I need to hold you and just look into your eyes, for you to tell me, it's going to be OK"

She gets up, closes the attached door to Martha's suite, and secures the lock, then leads Rick to Bed, holding is as far as they get tonight, for within 10 minutes, Alexis in in bed with them, her arm around Kate and touching her Dad where they spend the entire night.

A/N Leaving this here for now, I realize that some characters are OOC, this is FICTION, it is needed to show that the bond between a Step parent and child is a really special gift, an opportunity the show missed.


	11. Chapter 11

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

"Well Sweetie, she can't harass you if she doesn't know where you went when you turn your phone off," Kate smiles, "Love to see her try to climb those stairs to your Dorm to try to find you. Tomorrow, you and I are going to see a specialist that Lanie pulled some strings to get us in, we want to be sure everything is OK with you and the little one."

"Mom, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Of course, sweetie, what is it?"

"Can you keep Dad from calling the baby Cosmo please?"

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **Friday before Thanksgiving 8:00 AM**

Kate had arranged to have a breakfast buffet sent up to their suite with enough to feed all, including Martha and Alexis, not knowing just how Alexis would react to a public space at this time. She had awakened during the night to find Alexis in bed with them, one arm over her, touching Rick, the other clutching Monkey Bunkie tightly.

The little girl facing adult problems and still needing the protective touch of her parents, as Kate thinks what she would have given to have her Mom, or even her Dad with her during her dark hours. Instead she had to rely on Lanie and Maddie, perhaps why they where such close friends to this day. Well, Lexi is going to have her Mom with her every step of the way.

Alexis wakes to see where she is, and begins to apologize,

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I had a nightmare and I**"

"Lexi, it's fine, it's why we are here to support you in any way, I actually slept better with your arm protecting me, your Dad does that most of the time, but he was out when he hit the pillows last night," she smiles trying to take the embarrassment from her daughter.

"Besides, it was time I met the famous Monkey Bunkie your Dad has told me so much about."

"Well, he wasn't always this beat up, but Dad had to learn how to do laundry, and poor MB was one of his first casualties. He washed him on Heavy Duty cycle and then tried to buy me a copy, but I knew," Alexis eyes smiled for the first time since they had been there.

"I'm going to my room to shower and dress Mom, what time do we have to leave for Dr. Horvath?"

"The car will be here at 10:30 Lexi, BUT before you go anywhere you must eat something, even if it's only a bagel or dry cereal, you are eating for two sweetheart, and you have to start now, OK?"

"OK Mom, I'll have breakfast quickly then get ready, thanks for making everything so easy for me, I know you are the planning behind all of this."

"Hey, the old man is good for something, Alexis, give me some credit" Rick smiles,

"OK Dad, you can pay the bill when it comes" and the first genuine laugh comes from Father and Daughter together.

"Yeah you better run you little rug rat you, I will get you for that" Rick says teasingly.

Alexis walks over and hugs her Dad, it's not just a quick hug but it's that little girl wanting her Daddy to make it all better hug, "Baby it's going to be OK, Mom Grams and I are going to make sure of that, hey it's OK," as her tears have dampened his sleep shirt.

"Dad, the smartest thing you ever did was bring Mom into our lives, the second smartest thing you did, was let her be Mom. I'm scared about the Doctor, but not nearly as scared as I would be without her in the office with me. I love you Daddy, I truly do, but this is something I need Kate to be with me, and I'm so happy you have let her step up, Thank You" as she kisses him on the cheek and breaks the hug.

As Alexis goes across the hall to her own room, only Kate see's the pool of tears in Rick's eyes, wanting to take charge but knowing he must sit back in a support role, and his heart breaking for his little girl. This is one situation all his money, fame or influence couldn't change, and he had to accept that sometimes our vision for the future is not what is in store for us. It doesn't mean we failed or won't get to our original goal, we just have to take a different route.

She walks towards him, silently wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly, "Babe, I got this, it's going to be OK, for real, I love you."

"I love you too, you better get ready you know how Alexis is on punctuality," as he gazes dee into her eyes.

 **Downtown Palo Alto**

 **Stanford University Medical Center**

 **10:45 AM Same Day**

Kate and Alexis have just been checked into to Dr. Horvath's office, and Alexis is busy with the forms she needs to complete before the office visit. "Do you mind if I look at these Lexi, I mean I don't know anything about your health history, and God forbid we need to ask your father in a crisis" she smiles.

"Off course not Mom, you should know as much or more than Dad does, you are the one that is my anchor through this."

"OK Sweetie, I just don't want to over step my bounds, there are always things a woman wants to hold near her heart."

"Mom, you may not have been here since the start, but for the past 5 years you have been my Medical POA (Power of Attorney), so I guess we are slow in bringing you up to speed."

Just as Alexis has completed the forms and returned them to the desk a middle-aged Hispanic woman opens a door and calls her name, "Miss Castle? Hi, I am Dorothy and I will be the nurse assisting Dr. Horvath today. Do you have someone with you?"

"Yes, my Mom, Kate Beckett is here with me" Alexis states as Kate waves her hand,

"Oh yes you are the friend of Lannie Parrish, she is a good friend of mine and Doctor Horvath, it's nice to meet you" as they step to the scales, where Alexis is weighed, and measured for height. Dorothy then leads them to a large office, bringing horror to any woman who had ever been in and OB/GYN office with the table and leg spurs.

"Please change into this gown, open in the back and have a seat of the table. After taking heart rate, blood oxygen level and blood pressure and recording the finding in the computer next to the table, the doctor will be with you shortly" she says as she closes the door.

"Don't be afraid Lexi, I'm right here, I'll be here for you throughout it all, OK Sweetie?"

"Thanks Mom, can I ask you a question, it's on the personal side so if you don't want to answer it, that's OK, I won't be upset."

"What do you want to know Lexi?"

"I heard you tell Dad that you were pregnant when you were here at Stanford, was there anyone there for you, your boyfriend, or parents or anyone? I mean I feel so selfish, you are giving up your vacation and leave just to be with me, who was there for you?"

A tear fall from Kate's eye, "No Boyfriend he heard pregnant and split, I never got a chance to tell my Mom, she was murdered a few days after I found out, and Dad found a new love partner with the bottle, so he was absolutely useless, he wouldn't have remembered if I had told him.

Lannie and Maddie were just my friends at the time, but I needed someone to give me a shot when I got a sinus infection, so Lannie volunteered, once she found out, she told Maddie and we became the female version of the Three Musketeers, or Stooges depends who you asked" Kate smiled.

"I flew home for Mom's murder investigation, and her funeral, and saw a doctor who was a friend of my Mom's, that's when I lost it. I had an emergency DNC, and I was home before my Dad even sobered up. I promise you Lexi no daughter of mine will face this without me, I will be here for you, I swear," as tears fall from her eyes.

"Gosh Mom, I am so sorry, I should never had reopened such a powerful old wound for you, I'm sorry you had no one, and I have everyone."

"Baby listen to me, you can't change the past yours or mine, but we can forge ahead with the best life we can live, so that starts today, OK?"

There is a quick knock on the door and in walks Dorothy and a middle-aged man, grey at the temples but with such a kind and gentle smile on his face. "Good Morning Ms. Castle, Ms. Beckett, sorry I'm running a few minutes behind, but I take as much time as needed with every patient of mine. Because you are a new patient, may I call you Alexis," Sure Dr. Alexis replied,

"As I was saying because you are a new patient, we want a through exam including all labs, scans and finally an internal exam, Ms. Beckett you are welcome to be here as long as Alexis agrees.

"Mom stays for everything, Doctor, I need her to be with me."

"OK Alexis, no problem, and it's great you have such a great bond with your Mom, she will provide you tons of help over the next several months."

"Dorothy, please order the normal workup for first trimester, including full blood tests and

 **Ultrasound test for fetal nuchal translucency (NT).**

 **Two maternal serum**

 **Pregnancy-associated plasma protein screening (PAPP-A)**

 **Human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG)** -

Please page me when these have been completed, and I will return to review, also put a rush on the labs since Mom is from New York and will only be here a short time. I'll be back shortly Alexis, Ms. Beckett to answer any questions you may have, any questions now?"

"Will I have to leave the facility to get all these tests done Doctor?" Alexis asks shyly.

"No of course not, I'm sorry you won't even have to leave this room. Dorothy will provide you and your Mom with a light lunch once we have completed all of the tests requiring semi-fasting. Any other questions?" he smiles a comforting smile and gently taps Alexis on her foot, "You'll be fine, just try to relax, I'll be back in a bit to review the tests results."

 **Downtown Palo Alto**

 **Stanford University Medical Center**

 **2:45 PM Same Day**

As promised Dorothy had furnished Kate and Alexis with a bag lunch of Tuna Salad sandwich, a banana and bottle of water about an hour before, now they were waiting on the lab results from the second set of blood tests Doctor Horvath had ordered. Just as Kate gathered the garbage from their lunches and discarded it, came the knock on the door. Once again Dorothy along with Dr. Horvath came in, but Kate picked up on his facial expression, that something was wrong. She bit her lower lip to keep from showing any sign to Lexi and waited for the Doctor to give the results.

"Hi Alexis, Ms. Beckett, I trust you are not too weary of all the procedures, we try to perform this as quickly as possible." Dr. Horvath says sympathetically.

"We're fine, right Mom, it gave us some time for girl talk we don't get when my Dad is around" Alexis smiles.

"Well, I wish I could tell you that here is your pre-natal vitamins, go home and watch your weight and see you in six weeks, but sadly, that is not the case. Alexis you have a very serious condition know as Ectopic Pregnancy, more commonly known as tubular pregnancy.

I want to schedule an Out Patient procedure as soon as possible at the hospital here. If we do this before the tube ruptures, there is an excellent chance that the tube will be completely restored and function as designed for future pregnancies.

The procedure is called laparoscopic surgery that involves a very small cut, a tiny camera, and no damage to your fallopian tube, **IF** we can repair the damage before it embeds into the tube wall. I'll leave you and your Mom to talk for a few minutes, do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Why did this happen" Alexis asks through her tears, "I mean I wasn't set out to getting pregnant but when I got the word, I accepted it, so why, why now am I going to lose it?"

"Alexis, this occurs in approx. 3% of pregnancies or less, why, only God can answer that, but this one is not viable. You stand a chance to damage yourself, and the baby will need to undergo the complete death certificate, and burial process after 20 weeks. I'm so sorry, but this is the best option. Let's get you repaired so that when you are done with school, find the man of your dreams you can welcome into the world children who are conceived in love, OK? Talk to your Mom, I'll be back in a few minutes." He says as he sadly walks out of the room.

"Oh Mom, at first I prayed that the results were wrong and now I have cursed my baby, I'm an awful person, no wonder why God is doing this to me." Alexis barely gets out through her tears.

"Oh Lexi, God is not punishing you, he is correcting a mistake Baby, something that shouldn't have happened. Thank God we got in to see Dr. Horvath when we did, this means you can graduate, do all the things you wanted to do, then when YOU are ready, you have a great chance of still having children. Can't you see Lexi, this isn't all bad."

"I guess you're right Mom, but now that you and Dad know about it, you'll be disappointed that you won't have a grandchild."

"Sweetie hate to break it to you, but your Dad still hasn't gotten over his 40th Birthday party, I was wondering how in the world is he going to handle being a Grandpa. We have plenty of time, plus I need you to be my Maid of Honor soon."

"Really Mom, is this going to happen."

"Yes, it is Lexi, this made me realize that I am holding on to memories and so worried that I won't be good enough for your Dad, when he has already accepted the biggest skeleton in my closet. Once you are well, we can start the planning, after I tell your Dad of course, is that OK with you Lexi?"

Alexis just pulls her into a big hug, "Guess you better let Dad and Grams know what is going on, as soon as Dr. Horvath tells us when it's scheduled."

Almost on cue, Dr. Horvath knocks gently on the door, and then enters.

"Again, I'm very sorry Alexis, Ms. Beckett, and of course you are entitled to a second opinion*"

"How soon can you repair this Doctor, we don't need a second opinion" Alexis says quietly

"We have an opening Monday, at 7:00 AM. If all goes well, you can return to New York on Wednesday for your traditional Thanksgiving. Should I schedule the procedure?"

Alexis looks up at Kate, she nods, then she quietly says, "OK Dr. Horvath, what time do I need to be here on Monday?"

"Dorothy will provide you with a packet of what you must and can't do immediately before, be sure no food or beverage after 9:00 PM the evening before, and I would say to arrive at the surgical wing, at 6:00 AM, no later. Try to relax this weekend and I will see you both on Monday. Bye "and Dr. Horvath has left them in the care of his nurse Dorothy.

"Sweetie, Doc is one of the best, he took care of my oldest daughter who had the same problem, and she has 3 kids now, with a husband that adores her, so think positive." Dorothy pats Alexis on the leg,

"As soon as you are dressed, please stop by the desk for your pre-op package."

"Mom, do you mind if we tell Dad and Grams in person when we get home?"

"I already texted them both that the labs were running almost twice as long as usual and we were fine, would see them soon."

"Thanks Mom, I don't think I could do it over the phone. I almost passed out when I called you to let you know. You'll never know just how much that moment meant to me, to have a Mom I could pick up the phone and call with the absolute worst news of my young life, and to have you respond the way you did."

"I'll always be here for you Lexi, Always."

"Well let's get out of here and prepare for our next family meeting. Is there anything you want or need honey before we leave?"

"Mom this is foolish I know, but see the gift shop, and see what's in the window?"

"Is that?"

"It is" as they go in and purchase Monkey Bunkie, The Second, this one is from Mom.

"Now I have one I can hand down to my kids someday, Thanks Mom."

"Always Baby, Always"

A/N Stopping here, this was a heavy chapter, and dealt with some sensitive issues, so please be respectful in your reviews. Thanks Tim


	12. Chapter 12

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

 _Alexis you have a very serious condition known as Ectopic Pregnancy, more commonly known as tubular pregnancy._

 _I want to schedule an Out-Patient procedure as soon as possible at the hospital here. If we do this before the tube ruptures, there is an excellent chance that the tube will be completely restored and function as designed for future pregnancies._

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **Friday before Thanksgiving 6:30 PM**

Rick knows something is wrong the minute they walk through the door, the addition of Monkey Bunkie the 2nd is just confirmation. Kate holds one finger up as if to say give us a moment, then we will let everyone know what is going on.

Alexis is the one to find her strength first, and call out

"Grams, can you come in please, I need to tell you all something."

"Of course, darling, what did the doctor have to say child? I'm sure it*"

"Grams, Please. Dad, Grams I have to go to the hospital on Monday for outpatient surgery, it was found that I have a tubular pregnancy, Mom has the pamphlet that explains it all, so I just want to get this out and then we can talk.

The embryo has attached to the outer wall of my fallopian tube, and if not treated will cause the tube to rupture, forcing the doctors to remove it entirely.

The operation on Monday is laparoscopic, and the Doctor is hopeful the tube will be left intact for later in my life. I may have to watch it more closely when I plan a family, so that this doesn't happen again, sorry Dad, Cosmo will have to wait," she half smiles half cries through swollen and puffy red eyes.

"Sweetie that doesn't matter, as long as you are going to be OK, Thank God Kate got that appointment when she did. It sounds like you are going to be resting for about 4-6 weeks after surgery, so Mom and we will see what we can come up with to support you,"

"Dad, I can fly to New York on Wednesday unless there are complications, I will just need a wheel chair and can't lift anything for a while. If you would rather have Thanksgiving at the Loft, I can make the trip. The time off will match almost perfectly with my break, so I won't have to drop out or go online for classes."

"Lexi let's take one day at a time for now OK. We need to get you home safely and healthy after the surgery Monday, then we can have Thanksgiving the following week if you don't feel like travelling, let's just see, OK?"

"Of course, Mom, you always know what's best for us all. If you don't mind I am going to lie down, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I am beat."

"Lexie, why don't you lie down with me for a nap, I'm pretty tired as well and you need to break in Monkey Bunkie 2 slowly," as she smiles at her. Alexis has picked up on the fact that it's her Dad that doesn't want either of his ladies out of his sight, so she agrees,

"Sure Mom, if I start to snore just poke me," she laughs

As soon as Alexis is asleep, Kate brushes her hair out of her eyes and gently slides into the living suite. Rick is staring out the window and Martha is attempting to read a magazine.

"OK Katherine, what's the whole story, and please darling don't sugar coat it, I for one must know the truth and how much danger my Grand-daughter is in."

Kate opens the pamphlets, and chooses the one that skims through all of the material, "We're lucky, Lexi is only 7 weeks, 8 tops, had she waited we would have had to have major surgery, and even worse, hold funeral services for the unborn embryo.

Now she will have a small incision, to use the camera and robotics to remove the embryo from the wall of her tube and repair any damage it may have caused."

Rick's tears begin to fall, and Kate rushes to be by his side, "Thank God you were there for her Kate, I could never live with myself if my pride had cost my little girl more pain and suffering."

Kate holds him close, just whispering low, "I love you, I want you, and I want to get married soon" it was about the third time she repeated it so low that only Rick could hear did his head pop up, and ask,

"Do you mean it?

"Yes I mean it Rick, I've given you full disclosure, and I'd like to get married while Lexi is home to serve as my Maid of honor, just the small group our family and less than 50 friends, maybe at the yacht club where we held last year's party."

"Don't you want to know if I've given you the same, full disclosure?"

"Not anymore Babe, all I care about is going forward, like you told me, the past is the past and our future begins now, I love you and it's stupid to wait any longer."

"Let's get Lexi out of this surgery, then we will go home when she is up to it, then plan a small party, OK Babe?"

For the first time in months Rick has that smile back the one that shines from his soul. "Sounds great to me, can we tell Mother and Alexis tonight?"

"Why not, I'm sure that Lexi will be thrilled,"

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **4 hours later**

"Kate, please don't be mad, but I've had this since the day you told me "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now" because I knew the minute you said yes, I wanted this on your finger, he opens a beautiful ring box, that brings Kate to tears immediately,

All of a sudden, she feels an arm around he waist supporting her, as Alexis is standing by her side. Rick drops to one knee, "I had a huge speech all written out, but the only thing I want to know is Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?

The tears are flowing from both Alexis, as well as Kate, as Kate whispers "Yes, Always Babe," then a huge group hug.

"Do you like it Mom?" Alexis who had slipped from the bed, asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, baby, I do, I love it, did you help Dad pick this out?"

"Of course, I wanted the ring to represent what you mean to this family, strong, yet feminine, class without snobbish, and a heart that couldn't be any bigger, I love you Mom, and I'm so glad you said yes."

Martha walks in to catch the hugging and tears, "Does this mean my son has finally had the gahoonas to ask you the question Katherine, and by the tears, can I expect our family to be expanding?"

"Thanks Martha, he actually asked me a few months ago, it was I that as you say lacked the gahoonas to say yes, until today. And Yes, your family is expanding, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. As soon as Lexi is strong enough she will be my Maid of Honor and it will be a quiet small ceremony just family and close friends."

The remainder of the weekend was spent going over possible plans for the wedding, and it really did keep everyone's mind off of the upcoming surgery on Monday till around mid-day Sunday. Then the thoughts of the next day creeped in on each of them.

Rick was worried, more worried than he had been since Kate had fought for her life, after the shooting. Martha was trying to keep up a stoic front, but eventually retired early, with tears streaming down her face. Alexis seemed to be the one taking the situation the best.

"Don't worry Dad, the car service will be here at 5:15 AM, Are you sure you want to wake up that early? I mean Mom and I will be fine, "

"Alexis there is now way we are going to let you go through surgery with just your poor Mom there by herself, of course your father and I will be there."

 **Stanford University Medical Center**

 **05:45 AM Monday**

Kate and Alexis have just completed registration and are sitting in the waiting area, to be called back to prepare for the surgery. Rick and Martha are busy wearing a hole out in their respective sides of the carpet, and finally Doctor Horvath comes out to greet them.

"Hi Alexis, Ms. Beckett, I hope the weekend hasn't been too stressful on you, and you were able to get some rest.:

"Thanks Dr. Horvath, this is Alexis's Dad and my fiancé Rick Castle, and this is my Mother in law Martha Rogers, guys, this is Doctor Horvath, Lanie got us in to see and caught Lexi's problem early.

"Any questions you might have, that the pamphlet didn't answer? If not, I am going to take Alexis and Ms. Beckett back, once Alexis is prepped for surgery you will all have a chance to say Good night to her for about 2 hours, before you see her in recovery. All Set?"

A/N This is a good place to stop, hopefully you have picked up on the Full Disclosure that was so important to Kate initially, that each knew intimate details of the other's life, is gone once real-life kicks in. She is more concerned about her daughter, than what happened in the past, and she has told Rick her biggest secret, known only to Maddie and Lanie prior. Life deals us many curves, those than learn to navigate stay on track, _**"It's not as important for me to have been your FIRST, as much as it is for me to be your LAST".**_


	13. Chapter 13

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

"Any questions you might have, that the pamphlet didn't answer? If not, I am going to take Alexis and Ms. Beckett back, once Alexis is prepped for surgery you will all have a chance to say Good night to her for about 2 hours, before you see her in recovery. All Set?"

 **Stanford University Medical Center**

 **06:50 AM Monday**

Alexis give their hugs and kisses to Martha and Rick as they are led to through the entrance doors to the Operating Suites, suddenly this has gotten serious and Kate is fighting to stave off a panic attack. She can't give in now, her daughter needs her to be the strong one, Alexis sensing Kate's nervousness, reaches up and pulls her hand close to her heart.

"Mom, I'll be fine, so please take care of yourself first, I don't know what Dad would do without you. We all need you so please just trust the doctors OK?"

Kate snaps back, willing her thoughts out of her mind, "I'm sorry Lexi, just a bit of nervousness, and I was just thinking the same about you, your Dad would die if anything ever happened to you, and to tell you, I kinda like you a little bit as well," she smiles.

Martha and Rick join them for a brief visit then Dr. Horvath, looking very different in scrubs and hairnet cap on, arrives for one final visit before the surgery.

"Any questions from Mom, Dad, or Grams", he asks smiling. "The procedure should take about 90 minutes, but if it runs longer, please don't worry. Sometimes other surgeries push us back, it doesn't mean that there are any complications so please stay positive. Donita is your surgical coordinator and will be your point of contact for any updates or questions. All set?"

Alexis hugs her Grams, then her Dad, then finally Kate, "take care of them for me Mom, I'll see you in a little bit, Love you All" as she raises her hand without the IV inserted and waves like she did when she was 6 years old leaving for school as she is transported through secure double doors to the Operating Room.

Kate is successful in getting them all to the cafeteria for a good cup of coffee, and away from the sterile smell that had filled their nostrils. Everyone was lost in their thoughts when it finally dawned on Martha,

"Oh my God Kate, how are you, we never even thought about the flashback or triggers this could cause you?"

"It's OK Martha, I had a brief thought but Lexi pulled me out earlier, right now I am focusing on the color and menu for our wedding, and Lexi promised she would be awake in a few hours to help" she smiled sadly through eyes that were full of unshed tears.

"God Kate, what an insensitive Ass I am, I am so sorry Babe, are you sure you are OK? Did you take your medication?"

"Rick, it's fine, and I've been off those pills for almost 5 months now, I found a better fix without the side effects, my family as she squeezes his hand."

They return to the surgical waiting room, Kate checks back in with Donita to advise they are back and return the pager she had given when they left the area. It's been about an hour when Rick begins to pace, then sit in the chair and rock back and forth, then pace, then walk to the window where he just stares. Kate allow this to go on for about two full cycles before she walks over to him at the window,

"Babe, stop, please. You may not know it but you're upsetting your Mother.

As long as she thinks you think things are OK, she is fine. When you start to go off the rails, she starts to cry, very silently, but please Babe, Stop."

"How do you do it Kate, I know your fear of hospitals, and the reasons, so how is that you are the one who can remain calm?"

"You taught me that Rick, last time, all I had to hold on to was a shadowy picture of you holding me in your arms and saying I love you, don't leave me Kate, I love you Kate.

Now I know that Alexis has us all, and she is fighting to come out of this as healthy as she can. She's in the best possible hands she can be right now, and all we can do is have faith, pray, and trust she is going to be fine, I know she is." Just as the words are said,

Family of Alexis Castle is called by Donita, who shows them back to a small conference room, behind the general reception area,

"Dr. Horvath will be with you shortly", she smiles as she closes the door behind her.

Less than 10 minutes later Dr. Horvath comes to the door, knocks gently then enters."

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle, Ms. Rogers, Alexis came through the procedure with only one slight setback, she suffered a bit more blood loss than I would like to see in an Out Patient.

I'm going to admit her, just to keep an eye on her vitals, barring complications she should be able to go home tomorrow, BUT Flights are restricted now for at least a week to 10 days, I'm sorry but it's best for Alexis.

It's early but damage to the fallopian tube was minimal, and there is no reason why she should not be able to bear children in the future. She of course must advise her Doctor of this history, and keep a closer eye on the symptoms, but she is very lucky we got this when we did."

Kate steps forward and hugs the Doctor, "Thank you Dr. Horvath, words can't express how grateful we are that you agreed to see her on such short notice, and the care you have provided.

I'm glad you are putting a hold on the travel, she would never tell us, like her Grams or Dad, that she wasn't up to it, so we can rest for the 10 days then go home and have our Thanksgiving then."

Rick has fought back the tears, and finally is able to speak, "Thank you Doctor, if there is anything I can ever do for you, please just let me know, we will be in your debt forever."

The Doctor smiles, "Well there is one thing, Donita 's birthday is coming up next week, so if you could send her an autograph I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"I'll do more than that, could you call her back her for a moment?"

Donita approaches shyly almost like she had committed some error and this powerful family was out for blood.

"Donita, Dr. H tells me you are a Richard Castle fan and next week is your birthday, well call this number" as he hands his card with Paula's number on the back, "and give your mailing address to Paula, she'll ship you out the entire Storm series, autographed"

The Doctor and Donita both are shocked but even more so when Donita hugs first Rick, then Kate, and said, "I had the church say prayers for your Daughter last night, I'm glad she is going to be fine."

"When can we see Alexis?" Martha asks her voice returning after several attempts as trying to clear her throat.

"She'll be in her room in about an hour, we have to let her wake more then we can be sure she is not in pain when we transport" Donita answers, as Doctor Horvath smiles.

"If you want to grab some lunch, the place across the street is much better than our cafeteria, and you can check back with Donita when you return, she'll have her room number by then. She will be sleepy so don't worry about her being alone, in fact it's best if she rests," he adds.

After a quick lunch, it's doubtful if any of them remember what they ordered, they return and Donita rises to greet them.

"She just got settled no more than 5 minutes ago, it's supposed to be only two visitors, but Dr. H told me to tell anyone to see him if they had a problem, and believe me No One messes with him in this hospital" she smiles.

They travel through a maze of hallways, and doors till they see the room on the end, Room 427, and all three would know that fiery red hair anywhere. "I hope she gets to go home tomorrow early, and everything will be OK, and Thank You so very much Mr. Castle, I really appreciate your kind gift," Donita turns and is gone.

Kate makes her way to the head of the bed, Alexis opens her eyes and squeaks out,

"Hi Mom, sorry to mess up our Thanksgiving plans,"

"Sweetie, there were no plans remember other than to get you well, then we'll celebrate when you feel up to it, besides, your Dad would probably burn his eyebrows off again he is too worried about you."

Alexis lets out a little whimper as she laughs, "Hurts to laugh but that was funny, AFTER we knew he would be OK, scared Grams and I have to death."

"Well pumpkin, I acted brave but telling the truth now, it scared me to death, so we will have it catered this year when you feel up to it."

"Alexis, how are you Darling, are the pain meds working for you?" Martha asks, and Alexis pulls her into a gentle hug, "I'm OK Grams, really. I felt really weak when I first woke up, but Doctor Horvath told me that it would take a bit to get the blood flowing throughout the body.

Why do they keep those operating rooms like a meat locker, I was frozen by the time I got to recovery?"

"Good question to ask Lanie pumpkin, they will want to talk to you when you are up to it, Kevin, Jenny and Javi all called asking about you, so let us know when you feel like it and we'll setup a group Skype call, OK?"

"Sure Dad, that way we only have to say it once. I can see why Mom can crack so many criminals, hard enough to remember the truth, don't think I could tell the same lie twice."

"I thought you might like this for company" as Kate pulls the new Monkey Bunkie from her bag and leans down and kisses Alexis on the forehead.

"We're just so glad you are going to be OK, Baby, always remember, you can tell us anything, no matter how bad you think it is, OK?"

"I know Mom, and you'll never know how comforting that is, to have a family that will support me regardless, I love you all."

There's a slight noise as a food worker aid clears her throat, "Excuse me, Ms. Castle, this is a special tray Dr. Horvath order up for you, so please do your best to eat as much as you can."

Alexis looks down, wrinkles her nose, that draws a laugh from Rick,

"I swear you and Kate act more like blood relatives, she goes through that same gyration when she doesn't like something in the hospital."

"Well you don't have to eat the stuff, does he Alexis?" drawing a smile from her daughter and Martha.

"Eat as much as you can Sweetie, it's getting late and we'll call tomorrow at breakfast to see what time you're being discharged, OK?" Kate says sweetly, wiping her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Thanks Mom, Dad, and Grams, I know this wasn't how you planned to spend this week, but I'm glad you're here. Mom's right, we'll have our Thanksgiving when we are back in New York.

I'm going to eat as much of this as I can, before I fall back to sleep, so you go on, I know you're exhausted waiting for this whole thing to be over. I love you all,"

Kate hugs Alexis and says, "You're right Lexi been a hell of a day, so we are going back to the hotel if you need anything, even just to talk you call us, Promise?"

"I promise Mom, I think I am going to sleep most of the time, and poor Dad looks like he is half way there now," she grins.

As they say their Goodbyes, Kate and Rick lock hands, they haven't spent a moment where they have not been in touch, holding hands, arm around each other, or her caressing his shoulder as he napped, almost like they HAD to be touching each other.

The trip back to the hotel was quiet, each thanking God that their little girl was going to be OK. They would rather have had her coming home with them as originally planned but were thankful that she was getting the medical attention she needed.

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **Monday before Thanksgiving 8:00 PM**

Martha decides to join Rick and Kate for one quick drink at the bar before retiring for the night. She doesn't want to admit it, but personal issues like this, make her to begin to feel her age. The drinks are served, and nerves have been defused, so they retire to their rooms for the evening.

"Kate, Thank you for everything you did, I know if she had called me I would have over reacted and put her health in danger, so Babe, Thank you for loving us all." Rick says through teary eyes as he holds her tightly in his arms.

Kate is just in a state of shock, having difficulty realizing the role that she is now playing in the Castle household, a Fiancé, a Mom, and Daughter-in-law and relishing every minute of it. "Babe, it's OK, she is easy to love, I probably fell in love with her and Martha before you to be honest" she laughs, then pulls back to see his blue eyes sparkle.

"Told you before I wasn't beyond using my kid to get me the woman of my dreams, he laughs" as she smacks his arm,

"Those days are over buster", forever Kate hisses.

"Yeah, they are and have been for a long while," Rick says softly as he hands Kate a sheet of paper with names and years.

"What's this Rick? I don't need to know about your past, remember, I'm good Babe."

"Kate, listen to me please, I know you are being truthful when you say that, but someday, somewhere an article will be published that will raise a doubt in your mind, it's natural and I want you to know the truth. A lie is always bigger than the truth, and I want you to know exactly what you are getting, OK?"

"Rick, I don't need this, but if it will make your mind feel easier then let's discuss this."

They grab a glass of wine, and lounge on the couch, with Kate finally opening the list of names, Rick waits for a comment, and thinks maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Is this true Rick, all of it?" she asks in her detective voice.

"Yes, that's it every bit true as I can remember I swear."

She pulls him in for a deep kiss, "So you were a virgin till you were 14, and it was your nanny that christened you into this adult world?

"Yeah, she was an unemployed actress friend of my Mother's and one day when rehearsing a scene for her next audition she took things too far, I have to admit I didn't fight too hard though."

"Kate laughs, I would have expected no less, but you were 14 and she was,

"22" Rick interrupts It happened a few times, enough for me to remember that it could be fun and not scary, but it was still wrong."

Kate peruses the list and is surprised to find the names so few, one name hits her hard, "Paula, you did Paula your publicist" she hisses.

"Yes, but that was when you were just going into high school Kate, in a foreign country, a lot of wine, and has never happened since."

"Babe, why is there a star next to Ellie Monroe's name, was she your best lay ever?"

Rick has the look of pure utter guilt on his face, and says "No, of all those names that is the one that I regret because it hurt you. It cost me a whole year of being with you because I was so egotistical trying to impress you."

A tear forms in Kate's eye, "It's OK Rick, I wasn't exactly acting like your princess at that time, going goo goo over Demming, but before your ask NO he never got past first base.

There were four guys before you, two in High School, one in college, Will then you, that's it Babe"

"You acted like there had been so many more Kate, why?"

"I wanted to be your type and not just a wall flower flat chested cop, who couldn't hold a man's attention, I thought if other men had desired me so would you, stupid I know."

"Talk about acting like there had been a nation, look at you, I mean less than 10, Hell I would have bet it would have been at least 50. Which leads me to ask, how the hell do you know how to satisfy me so well, if there has only been these few before me?"

"My gift from my frat buddies when I thought I was going to propose to Kyra was the book of Kama Sutra, turns out I had a lot of free time for reading once she headed to London."

"Babe, I'm sorry, I never knew that was what happened, I should never have brought this up."

"You didn't Kate, you gave me full disclosure, and here is mine to you. Once I became a Dad, Alexis was my first priority, probably why most of the women didn't stick around long enough to have a relationship of any kind, physical, mental or emotional once they heard I was a Dad.

The funny thing is I've watched you come to the same spot in relationships, your kids will always come first, if your own relationship suffers, so be it, you are fiercely loyal to you kids.

I have fallen more in love with you since Alexis drafted you as her Mom, and you accepted, not only in Name, but you took the role head on and are more protective of her than I could have ever imagined."

"Rick, you do know I love you more than anything in this world, don't you? I mean I love Lexi, but not in the same way I love you, I just feel I need to be there for her. If that hurt you Babe, I'm sorry. I never want her to feel anything like I did at her age, regardless of how badly she screws up."

"I know Babe, and that's one of the reasons why I love you, this whole family loves you and can't wait for you to be in our lives every day officially."

"Well do you feel like a rehearsal is in order, I mean it's been longer than any time since we've been together", as she takes his hand and leads him across the hall to the quiet suite of their Daughter, making sure they had their phones, not caring about anything else.

"I think we need more practice" as Rick proceeds to show her how he had in fact memorized her favorite part of the book, and her only fear now was she would be the first woman to die of repeated sexual climax.

A/N Leaving this here now, the discussion of previous relationships can be very difficult, but I felt Rick owed Kate the same discretion she offered him. Turns out they both talked a better game than they played not unusual in Guy Circles, Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favorites.


	14. Chapter 14

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously**

" _Hi Mom, sorry to mess up our Thanksgiving plans,"_

" _Sweetie, there were no plans remember other than to get you well, then we'll celebrate when you feel up to it, besides, your Dad would probably burn his eyebrows off again he is too worried about you."_

 **Stanford University Medical Center**

 **07:20 AM Tuesday**

Alexis had been up and walking in the halls since 6:00 AM, the nurses had to yell at her to take some rest, and not over do it or she wouldn't get to go home. That realization seemed to wake her up, so she showered, dressed and just laid on top of the covers waiting for Doctor Horvath to come and release her. Her hope were soon realized as she saw the kind man heading down the hallway.

"Good Morning Alexis, how did you rest? I know most people can't while they are in a hospital setting, that's OK, but I want to hear your story of how things went last evening."

"Good Morning Doctor, I visited with my family, and after they left I did my best to eat that awful food that your ordered," causing Doctor Horvath to bust out with a genuine laugh,

Then I turned the TV on but for the life of me I don't remember watching anything, not a commercial, show or anything, I guess I was out when I finished eating."

"Good, that's more rest than most get, so how is the pain, I see you are dressed and ready to get out of here already?"

"I took a pain pill around 5:00 AM, and it really helped, your resident, Dr. Voya was in to check the bandage, and had the nurse change it for my trip home around 6:15 AM, so I started walking the halls."

"Yes, I see the charge nurse threatened you to slow down and take it easy is noted in your chart, they were afraid you were pushing yourself too hard,"

"They even record that stuff. Tattle Tales, I was just trying to get my strength back, so I could get home soon, it's not fair to my family to have to miss a holiday for me."

"Alexis, if you over do things, they will miss more than a few days. I'd like to see you on Friday in my office, should be a light day since it's the day after Thanksgiving and if all looks well, I can release you to fly next Wednesday, how does that sound?"

"Thanks Doctor Horvath and thank you for taking such good care of me, I'm really glad that I'll be able to plan a family when I do find the right man, that means so much."

"You're very welcome Alexis," he is suddenly pulled into a hug, "Well I guess we'll see you and your Mom on Friday, be careful and obey your discharge instructions. You can call your parents now and let them know you will be ready to leave in about an hour, after breakfast and the nurse has time to review your discharge instructions, I'll see you Friday and Happy Thanksgiving."

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **7:00 AM Tuesday**

Kate has managed to keep Rick awake long enough to shower and grab a robe and make it back to their suite to get dressed. She was sore in spots she hadn't remembered she had, and from the looks of her fiancé he had not fared much better.

"Come on Rick, we have to be ready when Lexi calls to go and bring our girl home, plus you need to call housekeeping to have them do a through cleaning of her room before we get back," she smiles as he waggles his eyebrows.

They had not anticipated the voice they heard as they quietly tip toed into the suite,

"Darlings Please, if you're going to do the walk of shame, at least hold your heads high. My God, I am going to have to move in with Chet full time, I could hear you two from across the hall," she laughs.

"Really Martha?" Kate is red with embarrassment.

"No Darling, I just wanted confirmation that things on that end were going well, and you just provided it, I'm so happy for you. Now get dressed, breakfast will be up any minute, and we need to be able to go to the hospital as soon as Alexis calls." Martha is chuckling to herself,

They have just finished breakfast, when Kate's phone rang with the ring tone associated with Alexis,

"Good Morning Sweetie how are you feeling?" Kate asks,

"I'm great Mom, just saw Doctor Horvath and he said I could leave in about an hour, so you can come and get me anytime after that. I have an appointment to see him Friday, and he said if things are going well, I could fly as early as next Wednesday."

"That's great news sweetie, you're on speaker so say good morning to your Dad and Grams, then we'll be up to get you and bring you home, OK?"

"Hi Dad, Grams, I'm fine just want to get back to the hotel, then back to New York next week, we have a wedding to plan, and not much time", she laughs.

"Hi Pumpkin and Good Morning Darling, are uttered at the same time, and Rick then takes over,

"Sweetie don't do anything till we get there OK, I mean no packing, no lifting"

"Dad, Dad finally DAD Stop I'm already packed, I've been for walks, really Dad, I'm OK. I know you love me and want to help, but Dad there is a complete book of instructions for me of the Do's and Don'ts and I am not messing this up, OK? I love you Daddy, just come get me OK?"

Kate walks over and puts her arm over Ricks shoulder, "Sure pumpkin, we'll be there soon, we just finished breakfast, and I love you too."

"Baby, we'll be leaving in about 10 minutes so relax and we'll be there soon, OK?"

"OK Mom love you all and see you in just a bit."

Rick looks down as Kate disconnects the phone,

"What's the matter Babe? She's coming home, she is well, we can fly next week so why are you depressed?"

"My little girl is all grown up and she doesn't need me anymore. I knew the day would come, but I didn't think it would be this quickly."

"Newsflash Rick, Little Girls, or women **NEVER** stop needing their Dads, they just need them in different ways than when they were younger. Alexis will **ALWAYS** need you Babe, this topic is just something that she is embarrassed about, how it happened and I think she is just coming to terms with the horrible outcomes that could have happened. It's frightening, when you think of what could have happened."

"Are you sure Kate, you're not just saying that are you?"

"Rick, you will always be the first man in her life, let her get back on her feet, and don't let your feelings get hurt. For the first time in her life, she has a Mom to discuss issues that she would not feel comfortable talking with you about."

"But I'm her Dad, I've always been here for everything, and**"  
"Babe, women sometimes need to talk to other women no matter how much they love their Dads, it just our nature. Please stop over thinking this, she'll be back to Lexi in no time, just watch."

"OK, and have I told you how much I love you, just for being you?"

"Well not in the last few hours, but we will need to be discrete till we get home, OR find Martha a Boyfriend," she laughs

"Ugggghhhhh" Rick makes a horrified face then replies, "Let's go get our girl and bring her home."

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **1:00 PM Tuesday**

The trip to and from the hospital went smoothly, along with the discharge papers were pamphlets for grief counseling for the loss of a child should it be needed, and as Alexis reviewed the discharge instructions, she came across the one mentioning grief.

"Mom, could I ask you a question, and again it's really personal so feel free to say no comment or just don't say anything, OK?"

"Sure Lexi, but I bet I know your question before you ask it, you want to know if I felt grief over the loss of my child, that was about the same age in development as yours right?

"How do you do that? Seriously I have lived with Dad all my life, and sometimes I need to spell things out to him, but Mom, that's exactly what I was asking."

"Sweetie, I don't know if it was grief for my child, my Dad, my Mom, I had so much hit me at once that the only way I could deal with it was to build walls around my feelings, and shut people out. That cost me a lot, especially with your Dad.

Looking back, I can't believe I let the memories of something that happened so many years ago, take precedent over your Dad. I know you have been upset with me, when your Dad hurts, so do you, and it took me a while to figure out the dynamics of a family relationship.

I never want you to look back at a single day of your life and wonder "If Only", I want you to be confident in your decisions, be empowered to fail from time to time, and also know that success is not a criteria for our love, it's given, not earned Lexi."

Alexis breaks down in tears as Kate rushes to console her,

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'd nev*"

"Mom, these are happy tears, not sad, I don't need grief counselling, because of what you just said, I am loved whether I succeed or fall flat on my face. I just want you, Dad and Grams to be proud of me, and I know how badly this hurt you all."

"Lexi, your Dad said it best, he wasn't ashamed or disappointed in you, but he was of your decision-making process, and Honey so was I. I know you know better than to leave a party with a pickup to make an old boyfriend jealous, I also know that you were served more drinks than you should have that night, and your friends were really worried once they found out your Mom was a cop.

Let's just say the name of the father that would have been has been scared so badly, I think he will be looking into a new profession, perhaps something to do with a vow of chastity. I really think he thought I was really going to shoot him in the balls."

Alexis is laughing and holding her incision site, "when did you go see him, Mom, I never knew you were investigating?"

"Oh, your Uncles Kevin and Javi had that privilege. I think it was Javi who told him I shot your last boyfriend's balls off because he cheated on you that scared him into confessing he bribed the bar tender to get you drunk.

See Sweetie, I know the games upper classmen play, but this one went way too far and if you had not told me the truth when you did, Baby you could have died,"

"Mom?"

"Yes Lexi."

"Thank You, I love you more than you will ever know" as tears fall from both Alexis and Kate's eyes.

"Hey Mom, we got a wedding to plan, we can't be sitting here all weepy for the happiest day of the Castle Family's lives. Also, I am leaving this suite tonight after dinner, and I WILL NOT be back till after breakfast tomorrow.

Grams doesn't know it but I had the Bell captain switch out her keys, they only work on her or my rooms, so Mom, you and Dad get acquainted tonight, without any fear of someone walking in, OK?"

Kate blushes, as Alexis giggles but yes it was more than OK.

A/N Next chapter we get our family back to New York, see what interesting developments are in store for each. Getting near the home stretch, we've witnessed some important full disclosure moments among the family, especially Kate Rick and Alexis, are there anymore reveals?


	15. Chapter 15

Full Disclosure **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the end of Episode 4-22 played out. A discussion was held about therapy and the future between the two, then dropped. Picks up after Kyle walks away, but before the zombie ending with Rick and Alexis. Some old characters owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story. This will have ANGST, but I think you will like the end result. I liked the TV Show, but several areas bothered me, how many times has **"this will be our last case used?"** This will take the conversation to the next level, but not everything will be smooth sailing.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

"Lexi, your Dad said it best, he wasn't ashamed or disappointed in you, but he was of your decision-making process, and Honey so was I. I know you know better than to leave a party with a pickup to make an old boyfriend jealous, I also know that you were served more drinks than you should have that night, and your friends were really worried once they found out your Mom was a cop.

 **Four Winds Hotel**

 **Palo Alto CA**

 **9:00 PM Tuesday**

Alexis had retired early to her suite across the hall, dragging her Grams with her, in the ruse she needed her to discuss the medications. Kate and Rick were alone, finally, after this ordeal that had brought them even closer than ever, she is the future Mrs. Castle and the future is closer than many would think.

"Babe is it wrong to sit here and want you so bad my heart aches?"

"I hope not Rick, because if it is we are both in trouble, I feel the same way" Kate whispers as she takes his hand and leads him to their bed. She kisses him sweetly, pouring all the love she has for the husband to be in each nipple at his lower lip, till finally he takes charge and his mouth engulfs hers with a kiss like she has only felt from him before.

A few hours, and sessions later, they lay in each other's arms and look deeply into the eyes of their partner, "Full Disclosure Kate, I have loved you since I saw you, but have been in love with you since you gave me a second chance,"

"Well Babe, Full Disclosure, I have loved you since I was a Rookie Cop and stood in line for hours for you to sign my copy of a Storm book, but I have been in love with you since the Candela case," as she see's the shock on his face.

"But your ex was trying, and I thou*"  
"Yeah and you thought wrong, I was in love with you and your entire family, I have never felt as safe as I do when I am with you and them."

"I'm sorry it took Alexis and this crisis for me to see just how much you do love us all, Kate, I'm so very happy now and I can't wait to add a single gold band to this" as he plays with her engagement ring.

"Well we need some rest before our flight tomorrow, so we better say Good Ni*"

Rick has pulled her on top of him and the necking session goes on for quite some time until she pats his chest and says, "Sleep now more when we get home Babe."

Within a few minutes Rick hears her breath as she has succumbed to sleep as he wraps his arm around her, he whispers, "Good Night Mrs. Castle, I love you" and is shocked when he hears her soft voice say, Good night Mr. Castle, I love you too."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Wednesday after Thanksgiving 2:00 PM**

The family had spent the remainder of the time in Palo Alto doing small jaunts, sightseeing, and wedding planning. The time had flown by and there were no incidents, Dr. Horvath had cleared Alexis for flights, and they were more than glad to be home finally. Only a call from Meredith screaming at Rick for not telling her about Alexis surgery and recovery caused any discomfort, but Alexis quickly defused the situation.

"Meredith, you do know I am 19 years old now, yeah thanks for forgetting my birthday again, but that means Dad could not tell anyone of my medical condition, it's the law. I had Mom, Grams and Dad with me, and I didn't want to interrupt your busy social life. Call me when you are in New York, if we can synch schedules, perhaps we can do lunch, have to run, thanks for the call, Good Bye."

As soon as they touched down in New York, Alexis began to relax. Kate knew something was going on, just by her body actions, but just felt, perhaps it was the shock setting in of how dangerous a situation she'd been in. As they waited in baggage claim, she slipped one arm around Rick, and one around Kate, and said,

"Mom, Dad, please don't be upset but I've transferred to Columbia starting after the holidays, I've left Stanford behind but Mom, you have to keep Dad from just dropping by please."

Huge smiles break out on all the adult faces, and Kate is the first to speak,

"Lexi if this is what you want, NOTHING could make us happier than to have you close to home. I promise you WE will respect your privacy, and only come when announced or invited, no surprise visits, Right Rick?"

"I mean, it's great to have you only a few miles away, but OK, I agree" as he has witnessed Kate's eyeroll, followed by Alexis's version so he has no choice but to agree.

"Thanks Daddy, I know you think I have out grown you, but really, after going through this, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your strong arms to hold me while Mom told me everything was going to be OK.

I'm going to use this as a learning experience and act like an adult, so you don't need to worry so much. No matter what, I'll always need you in my life Daddy, Always."

Kate smiles as a tear pools in Rick's eye, she breaks the tension,

"Rick, that's Lexi's bag, coming up and that should be the last of them."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **5:00 PM**

Wedding planning was kicking into high gear, Alexis had invited Lanie, Maddie and Jenny over for a lite dinner, to show off the new ring, and make sure they were the first to know. Rick chose to go to The Old Haunt to review the books and see how the crowd was reacting to some of his latest changes.

"So, who won the pool Lanie," Jenny asked

"What pool are you talking about?" Kate asked

"Captain Montgomery, writer boy couldn't have held off for another two weeks I would have won, $750." She laughs,

"Lannie don't tell me you guys had a betting pool on when Rick and I were going to get together did you?" Kate seemed shocked

"They sure did Mom, let me enter but I lost $20 I was pulling for you 6 months ago" Alexis laughs "The main thing is you two are together now, and I know it's the right time."

Alexis steps up to the front of the table, and said,

"If I could have your attention, please. I want to propose a toast to my Mom, Kate soon to be called Castle, Beckett, the best Mom a girl could ask for. I also want to take this time to thank my family, you, my friends and so many people back at Stanford for helping me to see what a spoiled, selfish brat I was, and how I took privilege for granted. For this I am very sorry.

I was afforded many things, not for any of my actions, but because my Father worked hard, starting with nothing, to build this comfortable life for his loved ones. I took that for granted. Again, for this I am very sorry.

When I first drafted Kate as my Mom, I saw what I needed to be, one who fights for what she believes in, without ever letting social status enter into her decisions. I admire you Mom, I have grown, and we all know I have a heck of a lot more to do, but to my Mom and Dad, Kate and Rick Castle Cheers, for a long and happy life together."

Kate has tears in her eyes as she walks over to her Lexi and just hugs her,

"We're so proud of you, accepting consequences for your actions, owning up to your shortcomings, asking for help to get better, these are all signs of maturity, and I am so very proud of my daughter."

"Thanks Mom, I know I have a lot more growing to do, but, every time I need a reminder all I have to do is look at you, I'm so proud you are becoming Dad's wife, and you accepted me as yours, heart and soul. I love you Mom."

 **Hamptons Yacht Club**

 **December 7, 11:00 AM**

The small crowd had gathered to watch two of their very best friends unite in marriage. The road had been long, sometime almost seeming impossible but somehow these two could never leave, fully leave the other no matter what.

Rick had defused a competition between Ryan, Espo and Captain Montgomery by choosing Bob Weldon as his best man. Alexis had known him as Uncle Bob since she was able to speak and smiled at him as they walked down the short aisle to the pastor, joining Rick.

As Kate entered, Alexis could see her Dad over come with joy, his eyes sparkled like they did only on Christmas morning. As the pastor greeted the couple he proclaimed to the crowd the intentions of each, and before each read their vows to each other, Alexis had requested to address them.

"Thanks to all who have come to see my Mom and Dad finally tie the knot," garnering chuckles and laughter from the small crowd. "The reason I asked for these few minutes was I wanted to read a very special poem to Mom and Dad, one I think that couldn't be more fitting for them than if we had chosen the poet to write it for this occasion.

I also wanted to say To Dad, I hope to find a man of your honor, character, boyish charm and huge heart to call my husband someday, you have set the bar pretty high for any potentials.

Mom, I can only hope to be the wife, friend, Mother, and the glue that holds my family together as you do ours, our life was empty till you came in, and I have huge goals to fill when I look at you. I love you both so very much.

This is the poem I chose since when I read it I couldn't stop thinking of you both,

 _ **An Uncommon Love**_

 _By Terah Cox_

 _May you have the love only two can know._

 _May you go where only two as one may go._

 _May the sun rise and set in your bonded hearts and the moon never find you too long apart._

 _May you cherish each other's dreams as your own and turn stumbling blocks into steppingstones._

 _May you brave life's mountains and miles together._

 _May there be no storm your love cannot weather._

 _May you be lovers, allies, and friends._

 _May your soul's conversation never end._

 _May you capture on earth what's in heaven above._

 _May your hearts know the rapture of an uncommon love_

Thanks, and Mom, Dad, I love you both.

Also, if one song says what we all feel when we look at my Mom dressed for her wedding, this would be it", as the music begins to play the song Lovely in White, as Alexis takes her seat, barely before her tears fall.

 _"Beautiful In White"  
_

_Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

 _In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

 _What we have is timeless  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I say to the world_

 _You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart I mean every word_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white  
So beautiful in white  
Tonight_

 _ **And if our daughter's what our future holds  
I hope she has your eyes  
Finds love like you and I did  
But when she falls in love we'll let her go  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
She'll look so beautiful in white  
**  
You look so beautiful in white_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

Kate and Rick each read their vows, and as Alexis smiles her Dad places the wedding band over Kate's finger, and finally the words, you may kiss your bride. The cheers and rose petals are thrown at them as they make their way to the end of the hall where the reception is being held. They are swamped with the well wishers till Kate seeks Alexis out.

"Lexi, could I speak to you in private for a moment please" Kate asks smiling,

"Sure, Mom is everything OK?"

"Well that depends, it depends of how you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

Alexis lets out a shriek of delight then stifles herself, "For real Mom? You're not pranking me, are you?"

"No sweetie I took the home tests when we got back and then had Lanie confirm it with a blood test, we got the word this morning and you are the first to know."

Alexis breaks down in tears, "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to upset you"

"Mom, these are the happiest tears I have ever cried, I'm going to be a big sister, and I can't wait. How is Dad,"

"He's about to bust not being able to tell anyone, but we both wanted our daughter to be the first to know, full disclosure that this family practices" as she smiles.

"I should have picked up on it Mom, you are absolutely glowing, you're always beautiful but the last week or so there's just been such peace and happiness around the family, now I know why. It's complete now, our family will be complete."

"So, you're happy Lexi, and we can tell everyone?"

"Mom that is so sweet of you and Dad, and yes I am very happy, now let's plan on a baby coming, I can't wait."

Rick and Kate asks for attention, then Rick steps up and says,

"We started something in our family several months ago, Full Disclosure, meaning we tell the truth even when it hurts. Well tonight it's not hurtful news but news of celebration, Kate and I are going to be parents and we couldn't be happier."

"Thanks to everyone who came, and big thanks to Lanie, who made sure I had ginger ale throughout this ceremony and for confirming the blood tests. We are truly blessed to have such wonderful friends, but even more blessed that our little one, and NEVER call it Cosmo Rick," again huge laughs

"Even more blessed that our little one will have Lexi as it's big Sister. This is the best day of my life and thank you all for helping to make it possible."

8 months 3 days later, Kate gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who they named James Alexander, to honor Kate's dad, and Rick as well as his big sister who spent as much time as possible with him. The thing about Full Disclosure, it opens you up to the possibility of pain, but the possibility of joy far outweighs the negatives.

A/N That's it for this part of the story. Love to hear your feedback, hope you enjoyed and thanks to all who read, favorited, reviewed or followed,

This story was focused on what we think we need to know, versus what is really important in the lives of our families. I know some took the canon route and sort of lost sight of the finish line, Full Disclosure to me, is being what you say you are, and being open about CERTAIN aspects of your previous life, if all that will be accomplished is hurt, there is no need to share that info with your partner, PROVIDED it is not brought up in the relationship. The line I used at the end of Chapter 12 _**"It's not as important for me to have been your FIRST, as much as it is for me to be your LAST".**_

Was actually told to me by a female partner, and through life it has proved to be true.

Till Next Time, Thanks Tim


End file.
